Adopted: Harry Potter: The Ancient
by CheshireAteAlice
Summary: On Harry's birthday he comes into his inheritance as a legendary Ancient. Now all types of people and magical creatures have come to Hogwarts seeking to claim Harry as their own  origional owner HELPtheEVILchimpsATEmySOCKS  may be slash  HX?
1. Chapter 1

**This story has been adopted from HELPtheEVILchimpsATEmySOCKS, and if you want to read the original version it's called "Harry Potter: The Ancient". I've kept the chapters the same, continuing on from where the original author left off and I hope I can do the story justice. Feel free to review and give me some ideas!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter… Hell I don't even own this story until later, I'm so glad I adopted it I promise to be a good new-story-parent I do I do!**

* * *

Summary: On Harry's 16th birthday he comes into his inheritance as a legendary Ancient. Now all types of people and magical creatures have come to Hogwarts seeking to claim Harry as their own. The Ministry and Dumbledore are all trying to control him but only with the help of his friends will Harry be able to keep his independence.

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

Harry paced around his room angrily. He was furious that once again Dumbledore was keeping him at the Dursleys and not allowing him any access to the wizarding world. Even though Sirius was now dead and Dumbledore promised not to keep him in the dark anymore, Dumbledore continued on manipulating Harry like a chess master would do a pawn.

Suddenly an excruciating pain ripped through Harry's body like a thousand knives were stabbing into his body again and again. He fell to his knees his mouth open in a silent scream, and sweat poured down his body in streams.

The pain soon became too much to bear and Harry fell into darkness's welcoming embrace.

Deep with the ministry bowels was an office were a single wizard sat in a chair next to a dull crystal ball. The wizard was slumped lazily in his seat reading a play wizard when the crystal ball unexpectedly started flashing brightly. At first the wizard remained in his seat stumped as to what was occurring when realization hit him. He jumped out of his seat and hit the alarm that alerted all of the ministry officials that an Ancient had awakened.

* * *

**Like I said the original chapters are here I haven't tampered with them. See you next chapter then…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter (the original one unhampered with) ENJOY!**

* * *

Harry woke up dazed and confused in a room that he had never been in before.

Where was he?

What happened to him last night?

Who took him from the Dursleys?

Those were just some of the questions running through his mind.

He looked around for his wand not feeling safe without out in and sighed with relief when he saw in on the bedside table next to him. Obviously he wasn't in any danger from whoever held him since they had left him his want.

He picked up his wand and got out of his bed when suddenly there was a knock at the door. He trained his want on the door which opened and let a plump yet cheerful looking witch holding a tray of food into the room.

"Good morning Mr. Potter . . . oh!" she started saying when she noticed the wand trained on her.

"Who are you and where am I?" Harry asked cautiously.

"I'm your caretaker, Mrs. Stanley, I am to look after you while you reside at the ministry." she said quickly.

"Why am I at the ministry?" he asked lowering his wand.

"Hasn't anyone told you dear?" she asked surprised putting the tray down on the table.

"Told me what?" he asked.

She didn't say anything in reply only handing him the Daily Prophet that had been on the tray.

He looked at her questioningly.

"First page dear." she said before bustling past him to open the curtains.

Harry sat down on the bed and opened up the Daily Prophet to the first page.

_Harry Potter: The new Ancient._

_Yesterday in a dramatic turn of events the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge unveiled that the boy-who-lived, Harry Potter, had come into his inheritance as an Ancient. It has long since been believed that the Ancient line had all but been destroyed since the last Ancient was Merlin himself._

_As you may or may not know Ancients are the most powerful of all beings to roam the earth more powerful than any magical being or creature. Ancient's males are known to bear children and pass on their power to the child. _

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry announced today that the Courting competition that is to be held for Mr. Potter hand shall be held at Hogwarts and will be known as neutral ground and that Mr. Potter had yet to choose his two Guardians for the competitions to be held._

_For more information on Ancients turn to page 2_

_For more information on the Courting Competition turn to page 3_

Harry put down the newspaper and looked up at Mrs. Stanley who held out some wizards robes for him to wear.

"I don't understand." Harry said.

"Don't worry dear, there will be somebody from the ministry today that will tell you everything that you need to know." she said.

"How long have I been out?" he asked.

"2 days, now you get dressed deary and eat your breakfast." she said and left.

Harry changed from the pajamas that he was wearing into the robes that Mrs. Stanley left out for him and ate the breakfast that she brought him.

As soon as he had finished the door opened and to his surprise Percy came in.

"Mr. Potter, if you would follow me please, the Minister and his guests wish to see you." he said pompously before leaving.

Harry quickly got up and followed him as they weaved through hallways and into the minister's office where Minister Fudge, Madam Bones, Headmaster Dumbledore, and a man Harry didn't recognize were all sitting down talking.

"Minister Fudge, Mr. Potter is here." Percy said pushing Harry into the room.

"Ah, excellent. Sit down Harry, sit down." the minister said summoning a seat for Harry to sit in.

Harry sat down in the seat before turning his attention to those in the room.

"Now Harry as you know you have changed into an Ancient. Professor Marshall here from the Oxford University of Magic will tell you everything that you need to know about Ancients for he is the foremost expert in the field of Ancients." said Fudge nodding towards the man that Harry hadn't recognized.

"First of all Mr. Potter may I say that it is an honor to meet you." said the professor, "now the thing you need to know about being an ancient is how very powerful you are. My studies have concluded that normal witches and wizards are only able to use the magic that they are innately born with while Ancients are able to use the magic they are born with and are able to draw magic from the very universe itself, meaning that you Mr. Potter, have an unlimited amount of magic and any child that you bear will also have that same ability that is why there is going to be a competition for your hand in marriage. There will be many types of beings that will want you to marry into their clans for you will strengthen their power in the magical world. During the courting competition you will have two Guardians that will be advisors and protectors for you. One male and one female. Whoever you choose will have both a great honor and a great burden placed upon them. In past times it wasn't unusual for the Ancient to choose their Guardians from the most prominent pureblood families. Now since Headmaster Dumbledore has agreed for the Courting competition to be held at Hogwarts that is why he shall be the overseer of the whole event. Do you have any questions?"

"So, basically you are marrying me off to the highest bidder." Harry said frowning.

"No, not at all. You have the final choice in who you are to marry, the Courting competition is basically showing off some of the most suitable partners you can marry in the magical world." said Professor Marshall.

"What kind of people will be there?" asked Harry confused.

"There will be many different types of beings. There will be the Veelas, Vampires, Werewolves, the Fae, High Elves, Purebloods, Necromancers, magical royalty, and others." explained Professor Marshall, "do you have any idea who you want to be your guardians?"

"Uh, how about Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley." Harry said thoughtfully.

"Ahem, isn't Miss Granger muggleborn?" Fudge asked and got a nod from Professor Dumbledore, "though nothing personal to Miss Granger, I sure she doesn't know much about our ways. The Malfoys were more than happy to offer their assistance in this matter."

Harry couldn't help but let out a snort.

"I wouldn't choose the Malfoys to be one of my guardians even if you paid me 1,000,000 gallons too." Harry said stubbornly, "I've made my choice. Hermione and Ron."

"All right then Mr. Potter. It's your choice." said Madam Bones looking at Fudge sternly who cowed under her stare.

"Well, we will send out notices to them both then." said Professor Dumbledore.

"How long am I going to be staying in the ministry?" asked Harry.

"Until Hogwarts starts. We don't want someone to kidnap you before the Courting competition begins." said Fudge pompously.

"Would that actually happen?" asked Harry shocked.

"We wouldn't want to take the chance," Fudge replied, "well then Harry, why don't you go to you go back to your room."

Harry nodded and left.

* * *

**Yay! Keep Reading! Keep Reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 (also taken from the original and is un-tampered with)**

* * *

Harry paced around in the room he was in impatiently.

When the flames in his room flared up he spun around and faced and sighed in relief when Hermione and Ron tumbled out.

"Harry, why do you always get yourself into such messes?" Hermione said putting her hands on her hips, "I've been researching about Ancients in the books that Professor Marshall has written and you have no idea how much you are in for. I mean, did you know that most of the people who are going to be in the competition are mortal enemies. Werewolves and Vampires, Fae and Necromancers, High Elves and Veela. They can't be in the same room with each other without getting into some sort of fight."

Harry put his hands up in an attempt to calm Hermione down.

"Hermione, calm down. I don't even plan on going through this whole bloody thing. Me, get married, you got to be bloody joking. I need your help to help me get out of here, I've already packed my things and am ready to go." Harry said pulling his trunk towards the fireplace.

"Uh, Harry didn't the minister say that you have to stay here?" Hermione asked Harry frowning.

"Yea, so. They can't keep me here." Harry protested.

"And where will you go that you will be safe?" Hermione demanded.

"He can come and stay with me." Ron said motioning for Harry to help him pick up the other end of the trunk.

"I can't believe we are doing this." Hermione muttered and threw floo powder into the fireplace.

Harry and Ron placed the trunk into the fire before Harry got into the fire and grabbed the handle of the trunk.

"The Burrow!" he said and went through the familiar nauseating trip through the floo system before flying out of the fireplace, his trunk narrowly missing falling on his head. He moved out of the way for Ron and Hermione to emerge when Mrs. Weasley came into the room.

"Harry dear, what are you doing here?" she asked surprised.

"I hope you don't mind Mrs. Weasley but I didn't like being at the Ministry so close to where Sirius died so Ron said I could stay with you, that is if it is all right with you." Harry said putting on a sad face.

"Oh of course not dear." she said and pulled him into a suffocating hug, "You stay here and I'll go make something for you to eat."

She bustled off into the kitchen to make something.

"Let's go up to your room Ron" Hermione said after brushing off the soot on her clothes.

Ron and Harry grabbed each end of his trunk and walked up the stairs to Ron's bedroom with Hermione following behind them.

After they put the trunk away they sat on Ron's bed and began talking.

"Harry, I hate to tell you this, but the Courting Competition is going to be held whether you like it or not. It's a ministry rule." Hermione said meekly.

"They can hold it but I'm not going to be apart of it." Harry stubbornly refused.

"Good on you mate, I wouldn't want to put up with it either. Did you hear that the Daily Prophet got hold about what you said about the Malfoys being your Guardians and printed it. Lucius Malfoy is outraged and is trying to push the minister to get to be your guardian." Ron said laughing.

"Not likely. I would rather be bound, gagged, and thrown off a bridge." Harry sneered.

"Harry, listen to me. You have to go through with the Courting Competition, you don't have to choose anyone, Merlin didn't, but you still have to go through with it." Hermione insisted.

"Why would I want to go through with such a farce?" Harry demanded.

"Because Harry, if you don't then there could be a war." she replied.

"What are you talking about?" he asked shocked.

"Harry, you are most probably the most valuable person on the earth at the moment and everyone wants you. And unless you do go through with the Courting Competition then the different beings will believe that you think that they aren't strong enough for you to marry and demonstrate their strength by going to war with the others who want to marry you and the one who wins will claim you as theirs. This happened once before and hundreds of people died. So you have to go through with it, or people will die." she explained.

"Wow mate, I sure wouldn't want to be in your position." Ron said patting Harry on the back.

"So, can I go through the competition and still say no to everyone?" asked Harry wearily.

"Yes, that is actually what Merlin himself did." Hermione said nodding.

"All right, fine. I'll do it, but I'll still say no to everyone." he replied determined.

"Hang on, I'll be right back." Hermione said and rushed out of the room.

"Nutters." Ron said shaking his head, "oh, by the way Harry, thanks for choosing me to be your male guardian. It's brought a lot of honor to our family."

"There wouldn't be anyone else that I would chose but you Ron."

Hermione came back into the room holding an enormous book and put it gently down on the bed and sat down in front of it.

"Harry, this book has all the information you need to know about those who will be entering the competition." Hemione said looking at Harry expectantly.

Harry looked at the huge book then at Hermione pleadingly.

"Oh fine." she huffed and opened it and flipped through to a section.

"First we have High Elves.

_High Elves are the oldest and most revered race on the earth. Elves are pale-skinned with fine, aesthetically beautiful features and hair fine as flax. They are tall and proud in their bearing and thought they have a slim build they are surprisingly strong and agile for their size. Elves are long-lived, some say immortal, and less vulnerable to disease than humans. Their movements are graceful and controlled, their minds are quick and clever with an intensity and depth of insight which makes them seem strange to other races. High Elves can be cold and haughty, quick to anger and slow to forgive._

_The High Elves have developed sorcery far beyond the accomplishments of any other race. They were the first to study magic and remain the greatest masters of it in the known world._

Veela:

_Veela are nature guardians, caring for the trees, streams, and flowers in their domain. They are extremely jealous of beautiful women and therefore hate High Elves for High Elves are more beautiful than Veela. There moods are as changeable as the weather and can turn into bird-like creatures once angered and can shoot fireballs from their hands. Veela are also able to use a type of magic that are able to charm members of the opposite sex to do their will. Veela seek mates with high magical powers and are extremely overprotective of those they wish to be their mate._

Werewolves:

_Werewolves…"_

"Don't bother about Werewolves, we already know about them." Ron interrupted Hermione.

Hermione gave him a fierce glare before clearing her throat and continuing on.

"Vampires":

_A vampire is a mythical creature who overcomes death by sucking the blood from living humans, preferably witches and wizards for drinking the blood of a magical person for the magic in the blood gives the vampire a 'high'. Vampires are extremely pale, immortal, handsome, and sexual creatures . Like High Elves, they are cold and haughty, quick to anger and slow to forgive. They can hold a grudge for centuries._

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, come and get lunch." came Mrs. Weasley's voice from down stairs.

"We finish the others later." Hermione said and got up and went downstairs with Ron and Hermione following.

* * *

**Yay (again)! I love this fic, I just couldn't see it go to waste…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok this was the chapter left off by the original (so all chapters after this one belong to me) I really hope you like reading it…**

* * *

Ron, Harry and Hermione all walked down the stairs into the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George and Ginny waiting for them.

"Well, if it-"

"ain't the"

"holy virgin"

"himself." Fred and George said with big grins on their faces.

Harry blushed to the tips of his ears while Ron sniggered behind him.

"Ron," Hermione snapped and elbowed him in the side making him grunt in pain, "that's not funny. This is a very serious matter and it's not to be laughed at."

They all sat down and began eating.

"I was thinking, if this tournament is going to be held at Hogwarts, does it make it neutral grounds for all races and beings?" Harry asked picking at his plate thoughtfully.

"Exactly, the ministry will be getting all of those who will be entering the contest to sign a contract stating that they will not attempt to permanently injure or kill another person in the contest." Hermione said with a nod.

"Does that mean that Voldemort might be able to send one of his death eaters to enter into the contest as well?" Harry asked and silence descended upon the room.

"No Harry dear, I don't think that the Dark Council will send him as their representative since their has been so much hatred between you both." Molly said soothingly.

"What's the Dark Council mum?" Ginny asked curiously.

"The Dark Council is the ruling body of Dark wizards. They decide what the rules are, punishments for those who break the rules, those who are worthy to be trained as a fully fledged dark wizard, who teaches who, you get the general idea. Also the Dark Council is made up of 4 of the most powerful and wise of Dark Wizards and Witches, each one of them could easily defeat Voldemort. Now Harry, since your life has been affected badly by Dark Wizards and since you are a Light Wizard they will not send anyone who is in service of Voldemort or anyone who is in support of him since they want to persuade you into choosing their representative and strengthening their side." Molly explained to them all.

"Which are the most likely people or races that would attend the contest?" Ron asked after swallowing his mouthful of food.

"The High Elves, The Veela, The Fae, The Necromancers, The Vampires, The Dark, and maybe the Werewolves. Not sure about them since they have mostly withdrawn from all society, preferring to just be amongst their own kind. These are the most likely group of races that would attend." Hermione answered.

"It is likely that some of the Royal Magical families from other countries will send competitors as well." Molly said opening the window to allow an owl into the room.

"Bloody. Hell" Harry said thumping his head on the table.

"There there mate, it can't be all that bad now can it?" said Ron patting him on the shoulder with one hand.

Harry stopped thumping his head and glared at his best friends.

* * *

**So that's it, time for me to earn my keep and continue on this great story in the name of all other unfinished stories (and if you're rolling your eyes because of all of my unfinished stories just be patient (I haven't given up on them) I'm just slow to update and I apologize) (Just so you know reviews help get me reenergized into continuing a story) Just to let you know =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok this is (like I've said numerous times) an adopted story, this is the first chapter I made that I didn't copy from the original, this is the continuation of the unfinished story… so like right now more than ever your reviews are of the utmost importance to me! (so please feel free to review)**

* * *

Ron looked at Harry apathetically. "Well," he said "at least we'll be there for you."

"That's right Harry," Hermione chimed in, "and remember, you don't have to choose anyone. They'll all be there for show."

"And Ron'll be happy cause he get's to look at all the pretty Veela," Ginny added, "Just like that girl, what was her name? Flower or Floor or something?"

Fred and George exchanged a pair of mischievous grins.

Ron pepped up instantly, his ears turning a slight shade of pink. "Fleur? Do you think Fleur Delacour will really be there?" he asked hopefully.

"Only if the Veela choose her to be their representative," Molly said hotly. "And I don't want you, Ronald Weasley, to go flirting around with Harry's potential mates; it's your responsibility as his guardian to make sure he is kept safe and secure and supervised."

And on the note of "mates" Harry slumped unceremoniously down into his seat, leaving his half eaten sandwich on the edge of the plate; a deep dark foreboding had settled into the pit of his stomach.

"But don't you worry dear," Mrs. Weasly said cheerfully, "I'm sure they're all wonderful people, and with the Courting Competition you'll have the chance to get to know each and every one of them."

"Hunh?" Harry and Ron both looked up.

"We'll all have classes with them," Hermione said, setting down her chipped and worn glass of juice, "You see, since you're still in school each of the representatives have been given a class with you. Well…" she thought for a moment, "representative of the species as a whole anyway."

Harry and Ron looked confused.

"What she means is that each of the species has already elected a representative of their species as a whole. The ones who best represent what the species are like and what they are about, those are the ones that will for sure be in the competition, but anyone can enter really, so long as their of high standing and good pedigree," explained Ginny.

"Exactly," agreed Hermione.

"So," Ron asked, "what you're saying is that there could be more than one vampire out for Harry's neck?"

"Well yes, but he's only going to have to deal with one in class, the others will simply have to vie for Harry's attention elsewhere," Hermione answered.

"So there could be like a million vampires infesting Hogwarts!" Ron looked scared now.

"No I think the limit for representatives is like two or three, but they are most likely to only send one. After all they don't want to overwhelm Harry and have him thrown into a fit," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Yes, remember the object for them is to get Harry's attention and affection," Hermione said, "not to frighten him off."

Harry sunk further down, the sensation had now contracted into a lump that sat squarely in the middle of his stomach, along with his juice and sandwich.

"Don't worry Harry," Hermione said sympathetically, scooting closer to his chair and rubbing her hand along his shoulder.

"Yeah mate," agreed Ron, getting up from the table and setting his now empty plate in the sink, the towel already beginning to scrub it down without Mrs. Weasley's assistance, "and if any of those creatures give you any grief I'll jinx them into next week with a Hi-Yah!" his foot went up and collided with the breakfast table spilling Hermione's juice all over her lap.

"Oh Ronald!" she growled as she got up and grabbed a towel from the counter.

"Sorry 'Mione," Ron said sheepishly as he grabbed his chair and swung it so that he was less than three inches from touching Harry.

Harry let out a small chuckle, it was nice to know that even with all the changes that were going to take place his friends would always remain the same two he'd always known and loved.

"So," Harry began nonchalantly, "are you sure that Voldemort won't drop a surprise visit at Hogwarts this year.

Even though Molly still flinched at the name, she smiled at him and gathered his plate, loading it into the sink, "Yes Harry dear, it would be very unethical for the Dark Council to send Him as their representative, and any who have not been registered cannot enter Hogwarts during the time of the Competition.

"You see Harry," Hermione started, already seeing the confusion at the response and saving him from asking, "the competition is a contract, those who participate are bound to Hogwarts and the surrounding areas until the competition is over."

"So basically," began Fred.

"nobody goes in," added George.

"and nobody gets out," said Fred.

"until you've made the choice." they both said in unison.

"So you better get cracking Harry."

"Can't keep all those handsome creatures,"

"waiting now can you?"

And with that they both began to make kissy noises and proceeded to make out with one of the couch cushions that George had stolen from a nearby arm chair.

"That's enough now the both of you!" Mrs. Weasley scolded, slapping the both of them over the head with her hand rag.

Both Ginny and Ron were giggling behind their attempts at sipping their juice, making bubbly slurping noises. Harry grinned.

"It's so that nobody interrupts the competition, it's to help protect you," Hermione said out of the blue.

She had finally gotten most of the spilled juice off and was glaring at the twins indignantly. "Think about it, what these magical beings want more than anything else right now is to strengthen their line, show who's the superior," she explained. "The contract's what keeps them from bringing their armies up to the gates of Hogwarts, killing all the other representatives, and stealing Harry away in the night."

"Aw let 'em come," said Fred.

"Yeah we'll show them what happens when you try to take away an honorary Weasley."

"Those creatures won't have any idea what hit 'em when we're through with them right George?"

"But of course my dear Fred," answered George.

Molly hit them extra hard with the wash cloth, making their hair stand on end due to the static. "You'll do no such thing," she snarled quite menacingly.

Fred and George looked up at her innocently, "Why of course we wouldn't mother."

"After all."

"We graduated."

"Last year," they chorused together.

Molly looked at them crossly, but didn't bother to say another word until later that evening, after Mr. Weasley had come home, beaming and smiling at Harry as if he had somehow become the Greek God Apollo. After that, with thankfully no more talk of the competition, they were sent to bed; Harry was staying in Ron's room and Hermione staying with Ginny.

Later that night Harry lay awake listening to the gurgle of Ron's snores, and for one of the few times in his life he was left dreading the events of the days to come and his eventual trip back to Hogwarts.

* * *

**So whadja think? whadja think? Please let me know 'cause I think it was an awesome story and I really wanna do it justice so please let me know how I'm doing k? I can't wait to continue =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so this is the second chapter I've done by myself and the story's going to pick up some speed real soon. I haven't gotten too many reviews (so sad) but I wanna give a huge thank you to the people who have reviewed so far I hope I don't disappoint you =)**

* * *

The next few weeks flew by without incident, except that the deep foreboding sensation Harry had had begun to grow.

On the day they received their new Hogwarts letters and school list Mrs. Weasley offered to let Harry, Ron, and Hermione come to Diagon Alley with her, in the hopes of taking Harry's mind off of the competition.

"Well come on then," Mrs. Weasley ordered as she shuffled Ron, Harry, and Hermione in front of the fireplace. "Ronald, you go first, followed by Harry, Hermione, and then myself." She offered the floo powder to Ron.

Ron took a pinch and waded into the fireplace.

"Diagon Alley!" he yelled as he threw down the powder.

Harry watched as his friend was engulfed in green flames, a flash of green reflected brightly off of his glasses.

"There we go, now Harry your turn," Molly said, offering the floo powder to Harry.

He took a pinch and moved over to where Ron once stood. Taking the powder he threw it down and said, very clearly this time, "Diagon Alley."

He felt a rush of warmth as he was drawn into the fireplace, the green flames kissing his skin and fluttering his cloak, and in an instant he felt himself thrown out, landing in one of the Diagon Alley, floo network fire places.

Ron quickly pulled out of the way just in time before a rush of the next oncoming wizard flooded the fireplace.

It was Hermione, who quickly got out of the way before Mrs. Weasley could send herself.

"You alright Harry," Ron asked clapping him on the back gently.

Harry smiled, "I'm never going to get used to that."

Once Mrs. Weasley had appeared the group made their way towards Gringotts, the wizard bank, a goblin stood at the entrance scowling and holding the doors open.

Turning towards the goblin both Harry and Hermione uttered a "thank you" on their way in, the goblin only grimacing in response.

After they were all inside they decided to go their separate ways and meet back at the entrance once they were all done. Hermione, having a small stack of Muggle money, needed to go to the "Customer Service" sign to get it converted to Knots, Sickles, and Galleons. Ron and Mrs. Weasley were already off on their way towards their family vault, both being led by a rather scrupulous looking goblin they had managed to snag while he was walking about.

For a moment Harry stood there, taking it all in. He was going back to Hogwarts, the once place where he felt he belonged, the only place where it just felt like home. So what if there was a Courting Competition going on? He wouldn't choose anybody anyway, it's be just like every other year (hopefully without the life-threatening bits). So what did he have to worry about?

Pulling out his small money bag and vault key he made a silent promise to himself that this year was going to be different, he was finally going to have a good and normal year.

Walking up to the front desk Harry spied an official looking goblin and, politely, asked him if he could be escorted to his vault.

Snorting in dissatisfaction the goblin led Harry down the tunneling stairs and into a Gringotts cart. They arrived at Harry's vault, opening it with the key.

The goblin stood by the door, patiently waiting while Harry collected some of the money into his bag and followed the goblin back out.

Harry met with Hermione, Ron, and Mrs. Weasley at the front doors. Mrs. Weasley passed some money and a list to her son.

"Dears I've got some shopping to do by myself, you all stick together now and I'll meet you by the floo gates at around 3:00." She motioned to a nearby town clock indicating I was 10:34.

Harry and Hermione nodded in agreement; Ron was busy looking over the list she'd given him.

"Ginny's new books," Mrs. Weasley interrupted him.

After she'd hugged them all Mrs. Weasley bustled into the crowd and began to make her way down Diagon Alley.

They watched her go, disappearing around the corner as the crowd swept her forward. Finally Harry checked his list:

_For 6__th__ years attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry the mandatory books are as followed:_

_Standard Book of Spells Grade 6, by Ritessa Novenitch_

_Advanced Magical Theory, by Thomas Penrite_

_Defensive Spells and Their Practical Use, by Hopeful Future_

"All the rest we can use from last year," Hermione said, reading over his shoulder. "Well," she said clapping her hands together, "Flourish and Blotts is the only place to go." She grabbed Harry's wrist and proceeded to lead him up the street and into the famous bookshop, Ron close on their heels.

After they were inside, Hermione let go of Harry's wrist to collect her books, picking some up, looking over the cover and occasionally opening one up, and then setting it back down again.

"Ugh, can you believe her?" Ron asked from behind Harry.

"She just likes books I guess," Harry responded.

"You'd think with her telling us all about self-control she'd show a little herself hunh?"

"I guess."

"Oh, I found our books, I'll get three sets ok?" Hermione called over the other customers.

A loud crash followed, a nearby shelf had tipped over sending volumes after volumes of books toppling off the shelves and onto their friend.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled, rushing to her aid.

Harry tried to follow but was held back as a sharp metal object hooked into his shoulder, steering him back from the crowd.

"Well well, Mr. Potter, fancy meeting you here," Lucius Malfoy drawled, releasing his cane from the crook in Harry's shoulder."

"Malfoy," Harry said suspiciously.

"Brilliant deduction," Lucius said snarkily his cane resting in the palm of his hand. "So tell me Potter, what are your thoughts on the upcoming competition? Surely you must be anxious to know who will be in… attendance."

"Well Mr. Malfoy, while I'm not exactly thrilled with the entire prospect of the competition," Harry tried to keep his voice smooth, "I can already assure you that I have no intention of going along with it if I can at all help it."

"Ah, but that's just the thing. You can't help it. If you, as I suspect you will, do not decide on a betrothed, the Ministry will do it for you," he smirked at the boy.

"What? What do you mean?" Harry asked, all the smoothness abandoning him.

"Well, seeing that there was no Ministry in Merlin's day, I would suspect you wouldn't know about it." Lucius' grin grew even further. "You see Potter, the Ministry has already decided that you will wed. It's all a factor of deciding who."

"But, but Hermione said…"

"I know it must be difficult," he said almost sympathetically, "but the Ministry needs your kind of power, you don't think that they would just let you go now do you? Of course not," he answered his own question, reaching up to pat Harry on the head.

Harry jerked his head away.

"But you know," Lucius said, stroking the silver snake head of his cane. "Should you ever be in need of comfort and support, my family and I will gladly oblige," he said, now smiling again.

"Excuse me _sir_," a velvety voice sounded.

Both Harry and Lucius turned towards a man who had appeared from the crowd, he was very clean cut with dark brown hair and pale eyes. His skin was pale, almost translucent, yet he was lean and fit. He looked to be in his early twenties, and was wearing beige dress pants, black, polished shoes, and a black sheik, button down shirt. With his elegant and aristocratic air he seemed almost casual royalty.

"Damien Trublood," the stranger said holding out his fair hand, offering for a handshake.

Lucius hesitated before grabbing the other man's hand. Harry could have almost sworn he'd seen Lucius flinch, but it was quickly covered up. "Lucius Malfoy," he said quickly.

"Well Mr. Malfoy," Darien said, "I do believe that you are needed at the present." He gestured to the store window where Draco could be clearly seen, waiting for his father.

"Indeed," Lucius sneered before looking back at Harry.

"Then I shall take my leave, do reflect on my words, they may provide some… _security_." He turned and exited through the door, meeting Draco with a casual gesture to follow, not stopping as he strode down the alley.

Harry turned back towards the stranger, "Thank you."

The man regarded Harry for a moment, holding his chin in his hand. "Yes well I felt it necessary. He shouldn't have tried to gain the advantage, seeing as you're guardians are absent at the present."

"Oh, Hermione!" Harry just realized turning to where his friend was.

"She is unharmed, your redheaded friend is seeing to her," Damien reassured him. Ron and Hermione could be seen through the crowd, both trying to restack the books that had fallen.

"Well," Damien said, pulling out an expensive looking gold watch and glancing at the time, "I'd better take my leave as well, it was an honor meeting you Harry Potter." He turned and, just as quickly as he'd appeared, vanished back into the crowd.

Harry started towards his friends, looking back he saw no trace that Damien was ever in the store.

Confused, he shrugged it off and rejoined his friends.

* * *

**Please review, really appreciate it =)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter, ENJOY!**

* * *

Harry joined his friends at the register, where Hermione and Ron were gathering up their books from school and laying them out onto the counter.

"Aw Hogwarts' 6th years," the man behind the counter said, eyeing them up and down. "Yes, promises to be an interesting year for you guys, what with that competition and all. All those creatures showing up, you'd best to watch your step with them 'round."

"We'll manage," Hermione said casually setting a few sickles onto the counter.

"I hear there's going to be a vampire, and a werewolf, oh and Merlin help us if one of those necromancers resurrects the dead. Things have been crazy 'round here, what with those dementors a few years ago; I tell you, it's bad for business."

"Come on Harry, 'Mione." Ron nudged her side, "Let's go." He grabbed all the books from the counter and headed out the door, Hermione and Harry hot on his heels.

"Can you believe the nerve of that bloke?" Ron said, leading them down the street, which was amazing really seeing as the books were stacked over his eyes.

"I know, it's just so prejudiced of him to judge all those poor people. Just because they're different," Hermione agreed from the side.

"Oh I wasn't talking about that," Ron said as he located a vacant bench. "I was talking about his nerve of talking about Harry, in front of Harry. Right Harry?" Ron looked over his shoulder as he set the books down on the empty bench.

"Uh," Harry thought for a moment, "right Ron, I guess."

"See, he doesn't even want to go through with the competition," Ron said, "as far as I'm concerned Dumbledore just needs to tell all the competitors to just sod off 'cause Harry doesn't want any."

"I told you Ronald he can't there'll be war, and Harry will just get picked off anyway. No, the only way is to go through with the competition so that everybody has had their fair chance and after Harry says no to all of them then there won't be any need for a war," Hermione huffed up.

"Yeah well I bloody well don't like it, especially with the likes of those ferret-boy Malfoys around."

"Wait, you saw?" asked Harry.

"Saw what?"

"Lucius Malfoy, I ran into him in the bookstore."

"You what?" asked Hermione in a uneasy voice.

"Yeah, he pulled me away from the crowd and we talked."

"Oh no," Hermione was beginning to pace around the bench. "Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no!"

"What?" Harry asked.

"We weren't supposed to leave you alone," Ron paled.

"Harry," Hermione was begging to calm herself. "Malfoy's in the competition."

Harry had to pause for a moment. "…What?"

"What'dga expect? He's a pureblood," Ron said, plopping down onto the bench.

"Lucius?"

"No," Hermione practically snapped at him, "Draco! Draco Malfoy is in the competition."

"…So?"

"Harry you don't understand, you're not supposed to have any contact with the contestants until after the competition starts, especially not without your guardians present!"

"Oh," Harry registered, "but I didn't have contact with Draco, only his dad."

"His dad is his spokesperson, so it's basically the same thing," Hermione said with and exasperated sigh.

"Spokesperson?"

"Yes, every competitor needs one, they basically have the same responsibilities as we do, only there's one of them per competitor, to keep an eye on them. It's don that way so that things won't get…" she tried to find the right words, "out of hand during the competition."

"Oh," Harry said again, piecing two and two together, "I'm sorry guys."

Ron was still looking a little on the light green side. Hermione she sighed again, "It's alright, you couldn't help it."

They both settled on the bench next to Ron and watched the traffic go by.

"Hello," a little bell like voice caught their attention.

A girl had emerged from the crowd, she had stark brown eyes and chocolate colored hair that fell in large ringlets that looped past her shoulders; she was wearing a magenta, short frilly dress with matching knee highs and a handbag.

"Excuse me for interrupting," she said in an all too polite voice, "but wouldn't it have been more practical for you to have done your shopping at the end of the day? So that you wouldn't have to carry around baggage to wherever you were planning on going to next? Or are you not planning on roaming around the rest of the day?"

Harry paused, "I guess it would have been a lot easier that way huh." He shot a look at Hermione, who had buried her nose in _The Standard Book of Spells Grade 6_ trying to hide.

"Yes," the new girl agreed, nodding, "it would have." She smiled warmly at Harry, the air seeming to shimmer around her making her sun-kissed skin glitter in the light, "My name's Flora, might I inquire you for yours?"

Hermione snaked her arm around Harry's, rooting him beside her.

"Harry, Harry Potter."

She nodded, as if approving something, eyeing Harry up and down as if he were the platinum prize at a children's science fair, earning an all expense paid trip to Disney World and free ice cream for the rest of their lives.

After a moment their eyes met. "Well, Harry Potter, I'm very glad to have met you and I hope that we'll meet again in the near future," she half smiled-half smirked as she twirled around to rejoin the crowd and was soon swept out of sight."Well that was weird," Ron said after she was well out of sight.

Hermione's grip tightened. "She's not allowed to do that."

"You know her?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Well, not exactly. She's one of those entering the Courting Competition."

"Whoa, she was pretty," Ron said, looking at the place where she'd disappeared, "Harry, if you get all girls like that in the completion, I wouldn't mind being an Ancient myself."

"I don't know if you can just become one Ron," Harry said to his friend.

"That's right, you're either born an Ancient or you're not, besides you're already seventeen you had your birthday last March," Hermione added.

"Wait, Hermione, you said that the competitors wouldn't be able to see me until AFTER the competition had started," Harry said.

"Well, it seems as if they're not all going to abide by the rules," Hermione said, looking to where Ron was looking at, as if making sure that she wouldn't be coming back.

"But she was right about something," Harry said, gesturing to the books, "we're going to have to carry these with us until 3:00, aren't we."

Hermione re-buried her face in her book. "H-hey Harry, I found a new spell for fixing your glasses, you know, should they ever get broken again," she said desperately trying to change the subject.

"Well," Ron said after getting over his fixation with the passing crowd, "how about we get some ice cream?"

Harry and Hermione both nodded their agreement, and after gathering up their share of the books they followed him to "Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor", the place where Harry enjoyed many a sundae killing time in the Leaky Cauldron in the beginning of his third year.

Inside they were met with the scene of a couple of elderly women, sitting at one of the tables, completely enraptured in the discussion about the different flavors of ice cream, Harry noticed that even for elderly women they had some of the most beautiful features Harry had ever scene and their beauty was only slightly ruptured yet still blatantly present in old age. And a small girl at the counter with pale skin, short, strait, spunky amber hair that just barely brushed the tops of her shoulders, she was wearing a graphic t-shirt with a couple of tigers that really moved and fought with each other and a pair of boot-cut muggle jeans and sandals; paying for a chocolate sundae with molten marsh marshmallow swamp topping with miniature, jumping versions of chocolate frogs, hopping around on candied lily pads she turned and watched as the trio entered the ice cream shop.

Harry listened as the door-bell announced their entry; the cool breeze emitting off the ever-frozen ice cream making his skin break out in gooseflesh as they approached the counter.

The smallish girl moved aside, dipping her spoon into her ice cream, watching them out of the corner of her eye.

"Fudge swamp sundae," Mrs. Fortescue said, gesturing to the girl's ice cream, "new creation."

"We'll take three," Harry said sliding a couple of sickles over the counter.

"Coming right up," she said cheerfully as she disappeared over the counter, bending low and scooping up the ice cream into cups.

"Let's sit over here," Hermione said, leading them to a small table in the back, well away from the old woman and the girl who had joined them.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Also, I see several people put me on for Alerts and Favorites, and I want to know why, what about the story do you like, what don't you like? Plz Thnk U reviews really help me out, I wanna write my own book one day and in order to do that I need to improve so critiques are welcome if they're concise and insightful, (that means that just writing "it sucks" doesn't help.) Also thank you all so much for reading it this far. Thing's will get rolling soon I promise just bear with me =)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I HAVE A CHALLENGE FOR YOU AT THE END SO BE SURE TO READ IT! OTHERWISE HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

* * *

While Mrs. Fortescue was making their sundaes Hermione kept glancing suspiciously back over to the table where the little girl sat. The girl however, hadn't noticed, she had her eyes glued to Harry.

"Hermione?" Ron asked, noticing his friend's strange behavior, "What's wrong, you know that girl?"

"No actually I don't Ronald, I've never met her before in my life," Hermione said as if Ron should be picking up on a cue, only he wasn't.

"Well stop glaring would ya? People'll start to think your barking."

"Ugh, seriously Ron! Can't you tell what she is?"

Ron turned around, sweeping his gaze over the girl who'd graciously taken to returning to her sundae. He turned back towards Hermione, "Er, really cute?"

Hermione huffed, as if a five year old could have answered better than that. "No," she snapped, "she's a magical creature, you can tell by the way she looks.

"Really?" Ron asked skeptically.

Just then a little boy walked into the store, he had tanned skin and bleach blond, spiky hair, as if he'd just been out surfing. Looking around the store he spied the counter and began to move over to it, that is until he passed by the table where the girl sat.

The trio watched in avid curiosity as he walked past them towards the counter, and right past the girl.

Just as he was passing her table, his nose flared, as if he'd smelt something very strong. He paused, all of a sudden whipping around and coming face to face with her.

"Did you know that I'm been accepted as the new Britain Quidditch Team Keeper! The youngest one ever!" he suddenly started babbling over himself at her. "I'm going to attend Durmstrung and I'm then onto in a career of taming dragons. I've already been to several different countries. And that I've got gold shared in Gringotts, big rooms full of rubies and diamonds, I'd bet they'd go great with your eyes. You're really pretty; my name's Ian by the way…"

The girl hadn't even looked up from her sundae.

One of the elder ladies nudged her in the shoulder capturing her attention. She whispered something in the girls ear.

The girl looked at the boy, giving him a once-over and then waving her hand as though dismissing a fly from buzzing around her face.

The boy looked so heartbroken, suddenly he seemed to forget all about the ice cream and made his way out of the store, a solemn look spreading across his features.

Just then Mrs. Fortescue came out of the back freezer, clutching a new bucket of mini-chocolate frogs.

"Sorry for the wait dearies," she said as she scooped out a few, placing them into the new swamp sundaes.

"I'll get them," Harry offered. He got up and made his way though the maze of chairs. Once he passed the girl's table he slowed. His nose taking in a new and exotic scent, it smelled kind of like cinnamon, but with other scents too, kind of like when he opened the spice cabinet when he was cooking for the Dursley's.

Slowly he turned and was caught by her rusty ruby eyes.

She was looking up at him with adoration, like she was just as enraptured as he was.

The older woman, who had honey colored eyes and the same spunky hair as the girl, only grey, and cut shorter, whom Harry assumed to be her grandmother, nudged her once again in the shoulder. Reluctantly she dropped her gaze, nodding. They got up and she followed them through the door, out into Diagon Alley where they disappeared from view.

"Dear?"

Harry turned back around to see Mrs. Fortescue holding out the three sundaes to him, he took them gratefully, his face a little flushed.

He returned the sundaes to his friends and all three of them silently agreed to leave the parlor in favor of some window shopping while they ate their sundaes.

As they exited out into Diagon Alley Harry and Ron instantly started shuffling towards the new quidditch equipment, leaving Hermione no choice but to follow.

Once they reached the window Hermione asked, "Have they come out with one to top the Firebolt?"

"No, not yet," Ron answered, surveying the new stock like eye candy. "But check out the new Nimbus 2006, while not quite in the Firebolt's league," he nudged Harry, who smiled, "It's still a pretty wicked broom."

Just then someone came out of the store, the door swinging back into Harry making him trip over his cloak and fall back into the person behind him.

Harry made an "Oomph," noise as he fell into a pair of arms that caught him from under the armpits. He looked up to find a tall boy (only a hair taller than Ron) staring down at him with big, amber eyes, his slightly gelled, light brown bangs prickling at his forehead and brow as he leaned slightly with his catch.

He up righted Harry and slid most of the bangs back to one side with his hand. "Whew," he said, relieved, "that was a close call. You alright?"

Harry looked at him, he had a slightly rugged look, but he was handsome, he looked to be about nineteen. "Uh yeah," Harry answered.

The boy smiled a warm, welcoming smile, showing off his rather large, yet well shaped teeth. "That's good, wouldn't want you to get hurt."

Just then from the crowd emerged a silver haired boy with extremely snow-pale skin, just slightly smaller than Harry, he was staring at Harry open mouthed; he had rich, steel-colored eyes. He gaped a moment, before becoming extremely frightened looking.

Harry looked at the boy until he found a hand roughly snatch his forearm in an iron grip. He looked back to see that the older boy who had caught him earlier now had his nose crinkled in disgust and was growling low in his throat, his eyes trained on the silver haired boy.

Seeming to get the message the silver haired boy disappeared into the crowd again and didn't come back.

After a moment or two Harry heard a distinct "Eh-hem."

He turned to see Hermione giving her very best "that's against the rules" death glare at the older boy. It was almost humorous to see the man, who was a good three quarters of a foot taller than her, startle in his realization of his mistake and back down and give both her and Harry an extremely sheepish look.

Ron, who'd finally gotten the gist of what was going on, stepped up beside Harry and gave his best "bouncer at a prestigious night club" look. Harry guessed he got the inspiration from Crabbe and Goyle.

"Well then," the boy said, a little guiltily, "I'd better be going, before your guards decide to remove me by other means."

Harry could have sworn he threw a challenging look at Ron before going into the quidditch store, perusing the items and occasionally looking back out the window at Harry.

He looked down at his fudge sundae, which had all but melted leaving the frogs to swim about lazily in their new ice cream soup.

He looked at Ron, who'd already finished his, probably around the time Harry was getting knocked over.

Sighing slightly Harry raised the cup to his lips and drank the ice cream, frogs and fudge all. He swallowed without bothering to chew. It was kind of funny to feel the frogs hop their way down his esophagus and into his stomach where they settled.

"So where to now?" he asked Ron as they abandoned the quidditch store, hustling back into the street.

"I dunno, where do you want to go Hermione?" Ron said.

"Well seeing as it's a new school year we should probably get some new quills and ink," Hermione stated.

Harry and Ron both groaned aloud.

"But Hermionnnnnneeeeeee," Ron whined particularly loud, "We've still got all that stuff from last year, and the school list is basically the same, we don't need anymore."

"Well maybe you two don't but I do," Hermione snapped at him.

"Yeah, she needs it for all the extra credit projects she'll end up doing," Harry said unassumingly as he followed Hermione into the nearest ink and quill shop.

Ron snickered, "yeah you're probably right."

They followed her in and began perusing while Hermione gathered her supplies. Fortunately for the boys they had stumbled across the different types of ink wells.

"This one changes colors with your mood," Ron said holding up a clear bottle.

"This one corrects spelling errors and makes suggestions on essays," Harry held up a purple bottle.

"This one makes drawings come to life on the page," Ron grabbed the test bottle, he set it up on the counter and snagged a spare piece of parchment and quill provided, he dipped the quill in and began to draw a miniature, and somewhat accurate version of Draco Malfoy, all dressed in fancy robes and sitting on a very large throne that was way too big for him. Harry leaned over Ron's shoulder as the picture began to move.

Malfoy was waving his hand and opening his mouth, like he was trying to say something.

Harry grabbed the quill from Ron and made an empty speech bubble over Malfoy's head.

Letters began to appear inside the speech bubble as the cartoon Malfoy talked. "Where are my servants?" he said holding up his nose.

Ron grabbed the quill back and proceeded to draw very gorilla-like versions of Crabbe and Goyle, both sporting a caveman uni-brow and thick, hairy arms.

The cartoon Malfoy sneered, yet looked strangely pleased. "Now where's my crown?" he demanded, leaping onto his throne and stomping his foot on the cushion. "I demand a crown now!"

"Oh I'll give you a crown Malfoy," Ron said as he quickly sketched an anvil over the top of Malfoy's head, letting it drop and squish him into his throne.

Harry and Ron were laughing so hard they didn't hear the pair of footsteps behind them.

"This is great," Ron giggled, "I gotta get me some of this." He grabbed the test bottle and spun around.

As he was looking at Harry and not where he was going he bumped into something, spilling the ink all over. Ron turned to find that he was staring at a neck; he looked up and found a fair and very irritate face looking back at him.

The guy was a head taller than Ron, with semi-long, pale blond hair tied into a loose ponytail that ended just below the shoulders; his ice blue eyes gazed sharply at Ron; and if looks could kill Ron would be dead and buried, 50feet below with a tombstone that reads "Here Lies Stupid".

Straightening himself the man looked from Ron to Harry, his expression only slightly changing from a frozen, icy one to a cool, calculating one. "Your friend should be more careful," he stated wiping his hand on the ink making it disappear.

"Yeah sorry about that," Harry said apologetically.

The man smiled, it seemed genuine enough though Harry had the distinct impression that it was forced. "It's quite alright no harm intended," he said almost nonchalantly.

Ron looked like he was about to die.

"Harry! Ron!" Hermione shouted from across the store, "It's 3:00 Molly's waiting for us."

"C-coming!" Ron shouted quickly before putting the ink down and grabbing Harry to drag along with him.

Harry watched as the man watched them go, the smile still playing on his lips.

* * *

**ALRIGHT (WITH THE ACCEPTION OF THE DARK) HARRY HAS NOW MET ALL THE CREATURE CONTESTANTS MENTIONED EARLIER IN THE FANFIC! **

**NOW I CHALLENGE YOU AS THE READERS TO MATCH THE PERSON WITH THEIR SPECIES, A KIND OF WHO'S WHO (THE CLUES ARE THERE!). THE FIRST ONE TO GET ALL 6 (VAMPIRE, WEREWOLF, FAE, VEELA, NECROMANCER, AND ELF). WINS AN HONORABLE MENTION AND A GUEST STAR OF THEIR OWN CHARACTER! **

**I'LL INFORM THE WINNER OF THE DETAILS… GOODLUCK!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AND THE WINNER IS itachisgurl93 ! YAY! *THROWS CONFETTI* ANYWAY HER CHARACTER WILL APPEAR LATER IN THE STORY (IT'S GONNA BE AWSOME) SORRY THIS CHAPTER TOOK SO LONG I'VE BEEN BUSY WITH MY JOB AND HAD RECENTLY SUFFERED A MILD EYE INJURY THAT SCRATCHED MY EYE AND LEFT ME IN A PATCH FOR THE PAST FEW DAYS…OUCH… ANYWAY ENJOY!**

**I hope I've stayed in character so far… (just a thought)…**

**

* * *

**

It took the trio around 15 minutes to push through the crowds and locate Mrs. Weasley, where they were met with a strict lecture about being late and about Harry's safety and by the time they arrived back at the burrow Ron's ears had turned a distinct red and Harry's cheeks were tinted pink.

Later that night , after everyone else had gone to bed, Harry lay in the bed he usually took, next to Ron's, his thoughts turned back towards his run-in with the Malfoy's words; would the ministry really just take it upon themselves and marry him off if he chose no one? No, they couldn't do that… Harry paused for a moment. The ministry had tried some crazier scandals before, referring to the late Hogwarts High Inquisitor Professor Jane Umbridge; if they thought that Dumbledore was building an army and took it upon themselves to seize Hogwarts and all the students inside it, who's to say what kind of things they'll believe, or what power they would try to take while forcing the impression that "everything's under control" and "it's for the best", which (by the way) would not work on the other contestants of the contest.

Harry turned over. But how would they decide? If I wasn't the one who chose there would surely be outrage from the other contestants if the ministry decided to play favoritism. Mulling it over in his head Harry ultimately decided on asking Mr. Weasley and Kingsley the next chance he got, to find out it that's really what Fudge would do. Content with his decision he eventually dozed into a restless sleep.

When Harry awoke the next morning he found that his bags and belongings had already been packed, curtsey of Mrs. Weasley, and his clothes had been laid out on the bed ready for when he got up.

Ron was still dozing in the bed next to him, lightly drooling on his pillow as he mumbled in his sleep.

Playfully Harry tossed a pillow onto Ron's head.

"Hunh!" Ron jolted up, holding the assaulting pillow and looking at Harry through sleepy half lidded eyes, "don't Harry, it's too early…"

"Is not we have to go soon, come on your mum probably has breakfast ready."

Ron looked at Harry before he yawned and plopped his head back down.

Quickly dressing Harry took his shoe and aimed it at the pillow now covering Ron's face.

Ron sat up as the shoe smacked his face through the pillow. "What'd you do that for?" he asked irritably.

"Come on Ron, if we're late Hermione's gonna kill us."

Grumbling something under his breath about "women" and "bloody roommates" Ron unceremoniously joined Harry and soon both boys had hauled their trunks down the stairs and were loading their plates with waffles, bacon, and eggs.

Hermione and Ginny had already eaten and were helping Molly wash the dishes.

"Aw back to school time already?" the Fred asked as the twins made their way down to breakfast.

"So then it's time to start the Courting Competition ay Harry?" said George as he smirked and raised and eyebrow.

Harry looked down trying to hide his shame.

"Aw don't take it so bad Harry."

"Yeah I wish something this exciting happened while we were in school."

"Hey Fred, George, guess what?" Ron said almost excitedly.

"What?" they both asked.

"Malfoy's in the competition."

They paused for a second, before they grinning in a very Cheshire-Cat kind of way.

"Oh? Little prince-ponce? Oh Harry, Harry we feel for you… hey why don't we just send our dear Harry some gifts for his Malfoy-suitor, you know, they ones we just got in at the shop?"

"My dear Fred that is a very excellent idea. Give him our best will you Harry?"

"Well we best be going," Mrs. Weasley interjected, "don't want to miss the train."

"We'll see ya Harry, Ron, Gin, Hermione!" the twins said as they loaded themselves into Mr. Weasley's car.

"Yeah, be sure to write we want to know everything that happens ok?"

The twins went back inside to their breakfast as the car started, Mr. Weasley at the front, and drove off to King's Cross Station.

"Well Dumbledore everything seems to be in order here," Fudge said cheerfully as the "official" contestants and their sponsors sat patiently around the headmasters desk. "Now all you all need to do is sign the binding magical contract, which entitles you as an official suitor and are therefore designated to stay within the competition's ground at all times until which the Courting Competition comes to an official close. Now by signing this you designate that you understand all of the official and ancient rules and will abide by the guidelines set."

All the young participants nodded as the parchment drifted off to each of them one by one. Some casting glances at the others as soon as their signatures were done.

"Cornelius?" Dumbledore asked as the slip folded itself back into Fudge's hand, complete with all the competitor's signatures along with their guardian's.

"Uh, yes Dumbledore?"

"Please don't think it more than a passing thought, but I do believe that the "normal" wizarding world," he cast a receding glance on the dark haired youth at the end, "should have an official sponsor as well. Seeing as how everyone in the castle would have at our young mister Potter in the event that their not be one to represent them."

"I think that's an excellent idea Monsieur Dumbledore," the old veela placed a hand on her granddaughter's shoulders.

"It would be fair," a dark haired elf nodded, leaning against the back of his chair.

"Oh, oh," Fudge stammered, "Uh yes, yes of course there should be…"

"Then might I recommend our young Mrs. Ginny Weasley?"

"What oh, don't you think there's someone a little more… dignified, to represent the wizarding world. Someone like, uh, someone like…"

"Someone like my son?" Lucius Malfoy asked as he stepped from aside wall.

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows slightly, "Someone like your son Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes someone like my son, pure bloodline, excellent status, has family nobility and is well mannered, second best in the entire school." Malfoy nearly chocked on the "second" as he stood facing Dumbledore and Fudge.

"Um, yes Malfoy yes, I believe your son would be perfect for the representation of the wizarding world. Would you mind summoning him for us?"

"I'm sure he'll be delighted Minister, I'll have him here within the hour."

"Right, well this concludes our official meeting, well done everyone, and let me say good luck to those in the competition; it truly promises to be an interesting year."

The old headmaster's eyes twinkled and glinted as he watched his office slowly become vacant. "Yes Minister, it does promise to be a most interesting year indeed."

* * *

**So sorry that took so long, the next chapter will come sooner I promise!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ah super fast update! Hopefully this will make up for me having not updated in so long…**

**I Luv My Reviewers!**

**

* * *

**

The ride to King's Cross Station was fairly long, Ron kept elbowing Hedwig's cage on accident and she kept screeching at him; by the time they had unloaded onto their trolleys it was twenty till 11:00.

Ministry officials were waiting for them at the entrance, disguised as muggles of coarse, assigned to guard Harry until they arrived on the platform, and led them through with a few "oohs" and "aahs" from some of the wizard kids at the sight of Harry.

Hurriedly they made their way through the masses of muggles and onto the platform with less than four minutes to spare, by which the officials had dispersed themselves, Harry breathed a sigh of relief. And while Ron and Hermione were receiving farewells and instructions on Harry's safety from Molly, Harry took the opportunity to pull Mr. Weasley out from the crowds and into a semi-secluded space.

"Hey now Harry what's wrong? No need to be anxious I'm sure you'll be treated very well," Mr. Weasley said as Harry turned to him.

"Well yes and that's all fine and all but I really need you to do something for me, well both you and Kingsley if you both can manage it."

"Oh? What is it?" Arthur asked him curiously.

"You see I ran into Lucius Malfoy the other day, at Flourish and Blotts."

Mr. Weasley's ears turned a shade of red at the mention of Lucius, his long hated work associate. "Well I should suspect he wouldn't be one to play by the rules but does he actually think that his son will win you over?" he said half to himself.

"So you know about Malfoy being in the competition?" Harry inquired as Mr. Weasley's ears turned even more tomato-red.

"Well you really aren't supposed to know yet, but Draco Malfoy is in the competition representing our wizarding world."

Harry nearly blanched. "But I thought there would be no 'official' competitor for the wizarding world."

"Well yes normally there wouldn't be, not that anything about your situation is normal mind you, but you see there was a formal meeting where all the participants signed a magical contract saying that they would abide by the official rules and Dumbledore mention that there should be one. The minister declared that Malfoy would serve as the best human representation of our world, but if you ask me I believe Fudge panicked and said practically the first name that came to his mind."

"Draco isn't the type to put up with creatures," Harry stated.

"Well he may not be however believe me when I say that you are the most valuable thing on this planet right now and well worth the Malfoy's trouble. But it's best you keep your eye out. If I know Lucius they'll try anything to gain the advantage, or get you alone, you best keep Ron and Hermione with you at all times."

"Actually that's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about Mr. Weasley. I was wondering, Lucius told me that the ministry will decide on who I'll marry if I don't choose anyone, I need to know if he was lying to me or not."

"Marry you off? Without your consent? I haven't heard anything like that around the office, but if you want me to I'll keep an eye and an ear out for you and I'll ask Kingsley to do the same. If we hear of anything I'll contact you."

"Thank you sir," Harry said gratefully as Arthur gave him a pat on the shoulder.

Mr. Weasley led him back to where Molly, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were; he hugged Mrs. Weasley goodbye and they all boarded the train.

The train carts were nearly full by the time Harry, Ron, and Hermione had gotten to them, Ginny ran off to sit in her usual cart with Luna, but eventually they found an empty one and loaded their trunks onto the top compartments.

They hadn't settled down for five minutes when Neville, along with Seamus and Dean opened their compartment door and peered inside.

"Harry, Harry is it true?" Seamus asked eagerly trying to move the other two out of the way.

"Yeah Harry tell us," Dean added as he pushed past Neville.

"What?" Harry asked as he saw poor Neville being squished in between his rowdier roommates.

"You're an Ancient, is that right?"

"Yeah that's right," Ron interjected as he stood from his bench. "and I'm in charge of protecting him." Ron looked so proud in front of his roommates.

"Oooooh, so I guess we all have to watch out for you now ey Ron? Gonna beat us up if we go near Harry?"

Ron looked down at them and was opening his mouth for a comeback when Hermione got their first. "Yes we're in charge of looking after Harry now if you all don't mind he's got a lot of things to think about at the moment so he doesn't need you all badgering him."

"Well actually Hermione it kind of helps a bit," said Harry.

"Yeah, lighten up 'Mione," Ron agreed.

"Oh, oh alright," Hermione agreed, "but just one of you can stay, Harry's gotten enough attention now and he doesn't need to draw anymore; that way he can fill you all in later."

"I'll stay," both Seamus and Dean tried to say at once.

"Well that settles it," said Hermione, "the person who'll stay will be Neville."

The two in the doorway reluctantly stood by and let Neville into the compartment. Neville, thankful to have some breathing space, took the bench opposite Harry, next to Hermione.

Just after the two had left, mainly due to Hermione's threatening glares, something like a smoke bomb exploded down the train hall. Immediately Ron and Hermione stood, instructing Harry to stay where he was, much to Harry's irritation.

"Look after him Neville," Ron said as he and Hermione both dashed out of the cart to settle the commotion. They may have been Harry's guardians, but they were still Hogwarts prefects and were therefore in charge of the safety and well being of the smaller students.

Not two minutes after they left the sound of footsteps resounded in the hallway leading up towards Harry and Neville's cart.

Neville, believing it to be Ron and Hermione returning, nearly leapt out of his seat when the compartment door swung open suddenly to reveal a Pansy Parkinson and two gorillas Crabbe and Goyle.

"Hello Potter," Pansy smirked as she sauntered up to him.

"What do you want Pansy?" Harry asked irritable, getting up from his seat.

"Oh I just wanted to register my congratulations on being an Ancient, they are the most rare and powerful beings of all," she said as she moved her body directly into his personal space. "and, to give you some advice."

At that moment Neville moved, but before he could even get off his chair he found himself pinned by the arms of both Crabbe and Goyle.

"Oh?" Pansy looked back at the struggling Neville, "It seems like our presence isn't wanted in your little, precious, Gryffindor gang. Good then I'll keep this short. You see, Harry, that Slytherin House and all the purebloods in it support Draco Malfoy, and we're here to… persuade you to choose him. However," she said now so close to Harry she was practically straddling him, "if you were to, say, 'become friendly' with another," her nails reached up to Harry's collar bone and raked them harshly down his chest, "you might just find that we are more than capable of taking what we want by force."

Harry reached up and snatched her hand mid-scratch, "And I believe that you'll find out that we Gryffindors are more than capable of taking care of ourselves."

Pansy giggled slightly before suddenly slapping Harry in the cheek, hard enough for the Gryffindor to let go of her wrist.

"Don't shoot the messenger sweetheart, I was just relaying what Draco told me to tell you. Well you Gryffindors did have no manners, or sense." She turned towards Crabbe and Goyle who were now holding a very red-faced, struggling Neville, "come on you both, it seems our generosity in delivering the message is clearly not welcome here."

As if on command both Crabbe and Goyle slammed Neville into the back of the seat making his head flip back, and followed Pansy out of the compartment and back towards the Slytherin side of the train.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked Neville as soon as they were out of earshot.

"Yeah, neck hurts a bit but I'm fine. What about you?"

"I'm fine as well," Harry held up his hand to cool the red mark left on the side of his cheek.

"Geez Harry, are you going to be alright this year?"

Harry looked out the train window to see the castle's loom come into view, and then at Neville's face and for the first time felt a certain uncertainty was over him, "I don't know."

* * *

**This I think is a pretty good chapter, I tried to explore a little bit more into Pansy and her inner bitchiness… Hope you liked the quick update =)**


	11. Chapter 11

**OMG IT'S BEEN FOREVER SINCE I UPDATED (SORRY GUYS) *SWEATDROPS* HOPEFULLY I MADE THIS CHAPTER LONG ENOUGH THAT IT MAKES UP FOR THAT =) ANYWAY I JUST WANTED TO PERSONALLY THANK ALL OF MY REVIEWERS (JUST SO YOU KNOW WHEN I SEE THAT SOMEONE REVIEWED ONE OF MY STORIES "AND I DO KNOW I GET UPDATES ON MY PHONE" IT JUST MAKES ME SO HAPPY =D ANYWAY ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

The rest of the ride to Hogwarts couldn't have gone any slower for Harry.

Ron and Hermione came back after failing to retrieve whoever had let off the smoke bomb and Harry had stammered to explain that he received the red mark on his face by pressing his cheek to the freezing cold window for far too long.

The look on Hermione's face told him she didn't buy it, but they both sat down and shuffled into a long, uncomfortable silence. Harry guessed that it was Hermione's way of trying to pry the truth from Neville, but when he didn't budge Ron eventually pulled out a bag of sweats, ones he had nicked from Fred and George's room, and they all began to slowly start talking again.

By the time the castle came into looming view the trio and Neville had were all once again having fun eating their sweets. Neville still hadn't said anything about their encounter, which Harry was thankful for, but he still didn't seem to be enjoying himself. Thinking it was just Neville worrying, Harry decided to push his concern back for the moment and focus on his friends.

Soon enough the train stopped and everybody grabbed their things to be loaded into the carriages.

The thestrals pulling the carts snorted loudly as they loaded their things into their chosen carriage, Neville jumped slightly and leapt inside, which made Ron snort in turn.

Moving to the front of the cart Harry patted the snout of the thestral who whinnied gratefully, pressing his nose farther into Harry's palm as he continued to stroke.

"Come on Harry," Hermione tugged gently at his sleeve, "we really should get going; it'll make a very bad first impression if you're late."

Ron, Harry, and Hermione all piled in and the carriage set off down the path.

"Well if everybody there wants Harry enough to go to Hogwarts for a whole year in order to court him I don't think him showing up late will really detour them," Ron grinned as he leaned back folding his arms behind his head.

"I don't care, first impressions are very important and Harry has to make sure he leaves them with a good one, right Harry?" Hermione nudged closer to him in the carriage.

But Harry wasn't listening, his sense of foreboding growing as the castle grew larger.

"Harry?" Hermione asked him concerned, her hand placed on his shoulder.

"Oh? Yeah Hermione," Harry said uneasily as she pulled him back from his thoughts.

"Harry are you sure you're alright?" Hermione asked.

"He's probably ticked off about the whole competition, just another thing those Slytherin scum can use against him."

"They wouldn't dare," Hermione retorted, "not with the entire courting competition at Hogwarts. It's against the rules."

"Hermione if you haven't learned by now that Slytherins try to get their way regardless of rules, then you need to repeat first year," Ron said.

At the mention of Slytherin Neville shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Do you think the Daily Prophet will follow this?" Hermione asked.

"Why wouldn't they? It's the hottest topic of the century: Harry Potter The Last Ancient. It'll make world wide news."

"Merlin I hope not," Harry mumbled quietly as the path took them close to the shores of the black lake. A couple of tentacles from the giant squid had breeched the surface and were splashing around in the moonlight reflection.

Noticing that Neville hadn't said a word the entire trip from the train Ron nudged him in the side. "Hey Nev you haven't said a word, what are you scared? Remember it's Harry who's the Ancient not you."

"Ron!" Hermione scolded him.

Ron rolled his eyes and looked away.

As soon as they arrived at the castle the four stepped out, faithfully following the growing crowd of Hogwarts students into the castle.

The doors opened and the first ones inside quickly ducked inside, their heads pulled up into their robes in case Peeves was waiting to ambush them. But when the mischievous specter failed to make an appearance everyone filed in accordingly.

The Great Hall was packed as usual, as soon as they entered the trio quickly scanned the tables for the upcoming competitors and when it was clear that they were nowhere to be found the four Gryffindors took their usual spots at their house table.

It was just when the final students were finding their seats did Professor McGonagall arrived at the Gryffindor table.

"Harry Potter," she announced rather loudly so that most of those nearby had quieted down to watch.

Harry, though startled, looked up at her rather stern face, "Yes professor?"

Her face softened a bit at him, "I'm afraid you'll have to come with me, it's all part of the ceremony, you can join your classmates when it's over."

Half the people at his table gave Harry a look of sympathy as he got up and left with McGonagall. She led him up to the staff table, towards a chair that he hadn't noticed before placed behind and a little to the left of the usual sorting hat stool. It was plenty well decorated, gold with red gemstones decorating the back of the chair and a velvety red cushion with gold embroidery.

"I thought it only fitting for a Gryffindor," McGonagall sounded rather proudly. "Now Potter you'll have to sit here while the competitors are sorted."

"They're going to be sorted?" Harry asked, confused.

"Yes Potter, it's school rules that every student in attendance shall be sorted; the competitors, though technically are only here for the competition, are still considered students during their stay and shall be no exception to the rule. The ones who are not already Hogwarts students will be sorted before the first years and after their sorting is completed we'll move on to the first years."

Harry, though thankful that he would be seated right after the sorting and wouldn't have to spend all evening in that chair, didn't like the idea at all. And something was telling him that he wouldn't be just watching them being sorted either.

"After they are sorted individually, the competitors will announce to you that they will be taking part in the competition, there will be a formal introduction and then they shall go and join the house that they were assigned." McGonagall motioned Harry into the chair, where he reluctantly sat.

Looking over towards the Gryffindor table, he notice the "pity" looks they threw at him, a few others were snickering and pointing.

McGonagall seemed to have noticed his reaction, because she turned her head around, and though Harry didn't quite see the look that she had given them, he would have liked to because as soon as she turned nearly every Gryffindor eye had busied itself by looking at the floor or under the table, anywhere but at Harry.

Turning her head back around she attempted to straighten his tie, which must have been really crooked because it took her nearly two minutes to fix it again.

"I'm sorry Potter," she said while tying the thing, "it's not fair for you to have to go through this. If you ever need someone, Professor Dumbledore and I are here. Now sit up straight, remember you are a student in the house of Godric Gryffindor and as such you will act like one. Now I'll go fetch Miss Granger and Weasley for you so you aren't left up here alone."

She turned and left back towards the Gryffindor table ushering both Ron and Hermione up out of their seats and herding them up through the Great Hall. When they finally reached the chair where Harry sat they each took a spot, standing at his flanks.

Finally McGonagall exited through the doorway, and after a few painfully agonizing minutes she came forward leading the competitors followed by all the first years.

The competitors stood first at the end of the hallway while the first years hung back around the middle. Some taking the chance to talk to their elder sibling who'd already been sorted years previous or to just look up at the night sky with floating candles and ogle Harry.

Dumbledore move behind his podium and the entire hall fell into silence.

"I apologize in advance for not following protocol, for I usually give a few words after we have been sorted into our respective houses and after our feast. However, I found it only fitting that this year we tweak the system a bit. For you see, a spectacular thing has happened here at Hogwarts, a being so rare that it was thought that Merlin himself was the only of it's kind, has appeared within the confines of our generation. And I think it only fitting that we give him the honor and admiration he so deserves. Ladies and gentlemen I am of course talking about our own Harry Potter, who has so graciously accepted the courting competition to be held here at Hogwarts. Now for those of you who haven't read the Daily Prophet, the courting competition is a competition for the hand of a most powerful being. And those who participate this year will be sorted amongst the houses."

A few murmurs broke through the crowd as Dumbledore continued.

"They are your fellow students and I expect you to treat them as such. And while every oath possible has been taken to ensure student safety whilst the competition is being held, the student themselves shall be held accountable for any 'provoked' attacks. So let's try our best to all get along shall we? Oh, and before I forget let us welcome our newly appointed Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Lucius Malfoy."

Harry had to turn around with his mouth hanging open so that he could see, but sure enough Lucius Malfoy was standing at the teacher's table, being applauded by the entire Slytherin table. He turned towards Ron and Hermione to discover that they looked just as stunned and uncomfortable as he felt. A rush of boos and hisses could be heard from over at the Gryffindor table, Harry hadn't even believed that everyone had missed that; they were so focused on the courting competition that they had forgotten to see who the new DADA teacher was.

The noise level quieted down some as Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Now, lets start so that we may have our feast shall we?"

As Professor Dumbledore sat down McGonagall pulled out the old, worn sorting hat and placed it upon the usual stool. To some of the first years' surprise it opened up the rip-like seam in it's mouth and began to sing:

_Oh, I'm an old and frail hat you see_

_That's just what I've come to be,_

_But to all's surprise you'll never find_

_A more cleverer hat than me._

_I've got Slytherin's sly and Gryffindor pride,_

_Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff's too,_

_So put me on and we shall see,_

_Just where I want to place you._

_For you see I'm no ordinary cap_

_I can see, I can think, I can contemplate,_

_I'll tell you where to ought to go_

_Based on your personal traits._

_Maybe you'll be in Ravenclaw_

_Where you need some brains to succeed._

_Or maybe I'll place you in Slytherin_

_Based on just your breed._

_You could go to Hufflepuff_

_Where true friends stick together,_

_Or maybe you'll get into Gryffindor_

_Who can tough through any weather._

_So don't be shy just give me a try_

_I promise I won't bite._

_I'll place you where you'll fit you see_

_And I am always right._

The entire hall was silent, eager in anticipation as McGonagall unrolled a scroll from her sleeve and began to read the names.

"Autumn, Kaid!"

A tall man came forward, his long golden blond hair pulled back behind his pointed ears into a loose ponytail, bangs just covering his strikingly blue eyes.

Harry recognized this man from the shop where Ron had spilled ink all over him. He looked over to Ron, who had gone a weird shade of both rosy pink and stark white.

Gracefully Kaid perched upon the stool and the sorting hat was placed onto his head.

"Hmm," the hat hummed aloud, "… RAVENCLAW!"

Rather than letting McGonagall pull the hat off his head he pulled it off and offered it to her. Making a graceful bow to his fellow students he turned back towards Harry.

Standing before Harry he bowed low and deep, reaching for Harry's hand he placed a chaste kiss on his knuckle.

"Harry Potter," his voice managing to sound somewhat low, yet whimsical at the same, "My name is Kaid Autumn and I represent the High Elves in this competition, it is my sincerest hope that in the end it shall be us you grace with your magic and beauty."

His blue eyes pierced Harry's and suddenly Harry felt very self conscious sitting in that chair in front of everyone.

Finally Kaid let his hand fall and turned to make his way towards the Ravenclaw table.

Rather content with his formality McGonagall read the next name.

"Fletcher, Marcus!"

The small, skinny little boy Harry had just glimpsed outside the broom shop came almost stumbling out of the group, hurriedly he paced over to the stool and hopped on.

The hat was placed on the nervous boys head as his legs twined around the legs of the stool.

It took the sorting hat a near minute to reach a decision before finally it shouted, "RAVENCLAW!"

Quickly the boy hopped off the stool as McGonagall swiped the hat from his head, not wanting him to run away with it as Neville had his first year.

Like the elf Marcus turned to face the student body and bowed low, his arms clasped tightly at his sides. Turning towards Harry he was almost completely red in the face he was blushing so much. But he also had a determined look on his face and despite almost tripping he managed to go down on one knee before Harry, taking his hand and making a rather sweet kiss onto the back of it.

"H-Harry Potter, I'm Marcus Fletcher and I'm a necromancer, I apologize for being in Diagon Alley that day I know I shouldn't have but…" he trailed off, "I'm sorry. I hope you'll forgive me and give me a chance to make you happy on behalf of all necromancers." He looked up at Harry with big steel colored eyes before turning around and making his way towards the Ravenclaw table, careful to sit plenty far away from the High Elf.

"Malfoy, Draco!"

Harry watched as the familiar blond boy maneuvered his way through the other competitors. He made his way up past McGonagall though she paid no mind as there was no reason to sort him again. Not bothering to bow to the students as the previous two had he made his way straight towards Harry. Harry could tell it was awkward for him though he managed to elegantly flow into a kneeling position before Harry. Fighting the urge to snap his hand back and kick Malfoy in the face Harry grimaced slightly as he let his hated rival kiss the knuckles of his hand.

"Harry I am Draco Malfoy and I am a pure blooded wizard," he said with entirely too much relish and pride, "here to represent the dark and compete for your hand. May Merlin smile upon both of us." he looked up into Harry's eyes, before quickly leaving towards his usual place in the Slytherin table.

While rubbing his knuckles against his robes Harry was kind of shocked, he was told that Malfoy Jr. was competing however he hadn't been told that it would be for the dark. He'd assumed they'd send another wizard, though it was quite a relief, one less person to worry about.

McGonagall cleared her throat before announcing the next name.

"Neclaire, Flora!"

Harry remembered this girl from Diagon Alley, she's been the one to make the comment about the bags and get Hermione in trouble, she'd probably go to Slytherin.

As the girl made her way towards the stool her soft brown ringlets bounced and waved as she swayed in her walk, finally she sat down and the hat was placed on her head.

"…HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat cried out as it was taken from her head.

Like the elf and necromancer before her she first curtsied to the student body then swiveled around to Harry. Getting down on one knee looking rather poised she reached for Harry's hand and gave him a swift, but soft, kiss on the knuckle. "Harry Potter," her voice was bell-like and musical. " I am Flora Neclair and I am of the Fae. Let me thank you for allowing us this chance and I hope you shall bless us with your power in the future." She focused her dark, deep brown eyes onto Harry's and with that she turned and left towards the Hufflepuff's.

"Nightingale, Catarina!"

The little girl from the ice cream shop squeezed/forced her way through the two much bigger competitors blocking her way, advertently stepping on one of the two's feet.

She strode up to the stool before telling McGonagall that it's just "Cat" before sitting down.

The hat was place and in a few seconds yelled "GRYFFINDOR!"

Unlike the Fae before her she bowed to her fellow students and again turned towards Harry, taking one knee and kissing him lightly on the hand. "Harry Potter," she spoke with a light French accent though one could hardly tell, "I am Cat Nightingale and I am a Veela, we Veela revere your power and are humbled by the chance you have given us and pray that you will continue your graciousness unto myself and my kind."

Once again her rust ringed amber eyes locked with his and she departed towards the Gryffindor table.

"Starker, Craig!"

This was the man who'd caught him before he fell, outside the broom store. He looked like the athletic type, he strode over to the stool and sat down as the sorting hat was placed.

"…GRYFFINDOR!"

Looking rather pleased the man smirked and bowed his head as McGonagall removed the hat. Walking up to the student body he gave a rather half-bow and immediately, as if his feet couldn't get him there fast enough, knelt to Harry. Taking Harry's hand in his he placed his lips on the soft skin, letting them drag lightly along the back of the hand down to the knuckles where he pulled away.

"Harry Potter," his voice sounded rough, looking down Harry could see stubble on his chin, making him look rougher yet more mature, even for a man in his late teens. "I am a werewolf, my name is Craig Starker, and I will be competing for you in this competition."

He left on that note, his honey eyes meeting Harry's for the fleetest of moments before he turned and strode towards his fellow Gryffindors.

Harry couldn't help but notice that he used the phrase "for you" not "for your hand".

There was just one competitor left.

"Trueblood, Darien!"

Darien moved with all the poise equated to a vampire. Patiently he sat, face unreadable, as the sorting hat was placed atop his head.

"…SLYTHERIN!" the hat yelled and like the elf Darien took the hat off himself and gave it back to McGonagall.

Almost as if gliding he made his way before the students before giving an elegant, albeit brief, bow and turning his attention towards Harry.

Stooping he lowered himself on one knee and even in doing so still retained all his nobility; taking Harry's hand in his he quickly turned it over and placed a deep kiss in the middle of Harry's palm.

Harry flinched slightly as he felt the smooth fangs of the vampire brush the sensitive palm of his hand.

Ron moved slightly and at that moment the vampire released him.

Quickly glancing up at Ron and then back to Harry, his pale eyes focused slightly, seeming to draw Harry into them.

Harry started to feel an oncoming headache, at that moment Darien spoke, his voice breathy and intimate. "Harry," he paused slightly before whispering his last name "Potter, I am Darien Trueblood, a vampire and it is my deepest wish and desire that you grace us of the vampire clan with your might and magic. You are a beautiful creature and shall be treated as such among my kin."

He smiled slightly before circling around and joining the house of snakes. Malfoy's uneasy eye watching him carefully.

"Come on Harry," Hermione said as she lead the way back towards the Gryffindor table.

The student body now applauded quietly as Hermione, Ron, and Harry all made their way back to their seats.

Looking back up Harry saw that the chair he had sat in had vanished and that they were now sorting the first year students.

After the sorting had concluded Dumbledore stood and with a few words sent the entire hall into a mass of gossip.

"Let the feast begin."

* * *

**YAY NOW EVERYONE HAS BEEN SORTED. HOPEFULLY I'VE GIVEN YOU A LITTLE INSIGHT INTO EVERYONE'S PERSONALITY… ANYWAY THERE'S GOING TO BE SO MUCH TROUBLE FOR POOR HARRY! AND I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN VOLDEMORT (INCASE ANY OF YOU WERE WONDERING)**


	12. Chapter 12

**LOVE ME FOR I AM UPDATING FAST LOL =3**

* * *

"I didn't know Draco was competing for the dark."

"Me neither I just thought he was just another representative for the wizarding community."

"Either way he has no chance."

"Yeah not like Harry'd pick him in a million years."

"I wonder why he joined then?"

"Probably a political move…"

It seemed like all of Harry's thoughts were being vocalized at once, all by different people as the volume in the Great Hall escalated to a near deafening height.

The feast went by rather quickly before they were all sent off into their dorms. Hermione and Ron stuck to him like glue on their way up, however that proved unnecessary when the two creatures that were sorted into Gryffindor, the veela and werewolf, were coursed into following the temporary school prefects Ron and Hermione had selected at dinner to show the first years around.

When they finally reached the portrait of the fat lady she took one look at Harry and responded in kind, "Rough first day young Gryffindor?"

"You have no idea, _felidae ferocious_" and the portrait swung open, admitting them to the Gryffindor common room.

Not willing to answer the millions of questions he was bound to be bombarded with Harry quickly slipped up the stairway and into the Gryffindor boy's room where he changed quickly and slipped into bed, rolling onto his side so that anyone who'd come in would think him asleep.

After awhile he heard someone coming up the stairs, probably Ron trying to escape the Gryffindor paparazzi.

Still feigning sleep he evened his breath out as the figure moved around the room.

Harry held his breath as the presence stayed near to his bed.

"Harry?"

Harry sat up at the familiar voice, looking up he watched as Neville took a seat on Ron's usual bed.

"Harry I think we should have told Hermione and Ron what happened on the train."

Sighing, Harry lay back down his arms folded behind his head, "I'm glad we didn't. Malfoy's in the competition, and as such he'll be supported by Slytherin; not much we can do about it."

"But Harry they threatened you, you should tell."

"And if I did Malfoy would work his way around it and somehow twist it to his advantage. I know how he works, besides Malfoy didn't threaten me personally, Pansy did."

"Still…"

"Hey!" Harry said quickly trying to change the subject, "Do you know why Malfoy's going to represent the Dark? I mean I know pure blooded wizards and witches are allowed to enter but isn't there anyone, oh I don't know, BETTER? To represent the Dark."

"Yeah, actually Luna and I were talking about it after dinner, and she overheard Pavarti tell her sister that the wizard representing the Dark never showed, so they told Malfoy to do it as a last minute write in, since he was already in the competition and all."

"Huh, hey Nev?"

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't you enter the competition? Not that I'm complaining one less person to deal with but you're a pureblood aren't you?"

"Well," Neville looked down awkwardly, "it's not that you're not a cool guy Harry, I just don't like you that way."

Harry laughed, throwing his pillow at Neville. "What am I not handsome enough?" Harry teased.

"Hey!" Neville threw the pillow back along with Ron's.

Skillfully Harry caught them both and he lay back down again, tossing Ron's pillow back to his bed.

"Hey, what's up with those competitors anyway?" Neville leaned closer to Harry, "I mean some of them seemed fine but a few others…"

"I don't really know," Harry said admittedly, "but I'm sure we'll find out during the year huh?"

"Yeah," Neville agreed, "well I'm gonna turn in ok? I checked the schedule and we have Transfiguration and Potions tomorrow."

"Joy," Harry mumbled, closing his eyes.

"Night Harry," Neville said as he lay down.

"Night Nev."

"Harry."

"Harry!"

"Get up mate!"

Harry woke rather unceremoniously to Ron shaking his arm, which admittedly was unusual considering he almost always got up before Ron.

"Harry come on we got to go."

Harry stepped out of bed, holding onto Ron's shoulder for support. "Whatever for."

"Well do you want breakfast or not?" Ron asked impatiently.

Harry scratched his chin, as if debating his answer.

"Oh come on Harry," Ron said as he pushed Harry's robes into his hands.

After Harry was dressed, and it took him near three tries to get the tie right, Ron led him down the staircase and into the Gryffindor common room which was near packed with Gryffindors all awake and ready (which was considerably surprising considering most slept like Ron did, till noon).

"What's all this?" Harry asked slightly annoyed but too tired to completely process anger.

"What's all this? Says the man who's worth more than all the galleons in Gringotts," Ginny said somewhere from his side.

"Yeah we figured you'd need at least some protection," Dean said from beside her.

"So starting today we're going to take turns guarding you," Seamus said in his Irish accent.

"I thought that's what Ron and Hermione were supposed to do," said Harry.

"Yeah but we can't keep tabs on you all the time," Ron nudged him in the arm playfully, "don't be so selfish Harry."

Hermione elbowed Ron in the gut hard enough for him to let out a gasp. "Of course that's what we're here for Harry but I think it would be an excellent idea if everyone were to watch out for you besides Ronald and myself."

Harry, too tired and hungry to argue, he hadn't had all that much last night after the sorting, led the procession of the Gryffindor parade all the way down to the Great Hall. Where he instantly saw the two new Gryffindor competitors already down and eating their way through breakfast, though each careful to stay as far out of the way of the other as possible.

They each looked up and watched as he moved towards their table, ready to move aside if necessary.

"Hey Hermione?" Harry asked as they sat towards the end of the table, far away from either of them.

"Yes?"

"They won't be in all our classes will they, since they're Gryffindor?"

She looked over at the two, Cat was nibbling bits away from a raspberry scone while stealing sideways glances at Harry and his procession. Craig, the werewolf, was piling every kind of thing one could imagine onto his plate, pretending not to notice the dramatic increase of guard around Harry. Funny, he wondered who would win in an eating competition, him or Ron, who had seen the werewolf's plate, taking it as a challenge and piling his plate just as high.

"No they won't, each competitor is limited into having one class with you, otherwise if their house is scheduled with ours they get to have some free time, the teachers and them all worked it out."

"Oh. And is there anything you can tell me about them, since you know you know everything and all being so smart."

Hermione grinned at the complement. "Well I can tell you that Catarina over there is fourteen and she's the youngest of the competitors, she brought her grandmother as her chaperone."

'Ok only tree years younger than me, that's not so bad,' Harry thought to himself.

"The werewolf, Craig, he's nineteen, brought his mother, though she's not a werewolf like he is."

She gestured to the Slytherin table, "You already know about Malfoy. The vampire, Darien, twenty one years old, though he's been around far longer than that, being the oldest in the competition, brought his, well his creator in a sense."

She turned towards the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables, "Marcus over there is sixteen, a year younger than you, I know he doesn't look it does he? He brought his mother as well. And the elf Kaid, though he looks about twenty in human years he's probably been around about as long as Darien has, brought his older brother with him. Flora is seventeen, same age as us, she brought her father."

"And where exactly are they all staying?" Harry was almost hesitant to ask.

As if on cue a tall bark haired elf strode into the Great Hall, past all the Gryffindors not bothering to give them a once over, and straight onto the Ravenclaw table with his younger brother who was swirling his goblet around but not really eating anything.

The older elf whispered something into his brothers ear and at once they both rose. Kaid followed his brother out of the Great Hall, sparing Harry a glance as they passed the Gryffindor table.

Harry couldn't tell much from the glance, he seemed neither happy nor sad, but there was an all to serene seriousness to the elves as they passed.

He soon turned his attention towards the other competitors, both the werewolf, fae, necromancer, and veela had all abandoned their breakfast to watch the elf leave. Darien was the only one who hadn't even looked up from his edition of the Dailey Prophet.

"Wonder what that's all about?" Seamus thought aloud.

"Don't know, but whatever it is it don't include us so let's eat," Ron replied through his bacon.

Harry didn't look over but he hadn't needed to, he could practically feel Hermione roll her eyes at him.

Breakfast went off without any other incident, Harry picked at his waffle and sipped pumpkin juice as he wondered just which competitor would be in which class. Though it would be kind of funny to see a werewolf in Care of Magical Creatures class, or a Necromancer in Defense Against the Dark Arts.

As the school tower chimed the Gryffindors led the way through the winding staircase up into the Transfiguration room where they would have McGonagall's class.

The room was already filled with a few Ravenclaws when they arrived. One of which was the Necromancer Marcus Fletcher, who was seated on the edge of one of the middle tables.

He looked at Harry and quickly looked down again, then at the purposefully empty seat next to him.

Harry immediately understood, however he was never one to make things that easy, he was after all, not for the competition and wasn't going to choose anyone. Even if Lucius was correct and the ministry would select someone for him, it wouldn't make that much of a difference either, he was still going to wait for word from Mr. Weasley or Shacklebolt before he made any attempts at getting to know anyone.

He decided to sit on the other side of the room, exactly one row back from the young necromancer.

If necromancers could look even more pale, Marc did the moment Harry took his seat.

Ron immediately took up the other seat, leaving Hermione out of the two-man table seating order.

Hermione, incredulous at the two of them, took out her copy of the daily prophet and smacked Harry and Ron each on the back of the head. Much to the pleasure of the Ravenclaws and a few other Gryffindors. She then moved to the empty seat beside Marc and turned as if to talk to him.

Marcus' face lit up somewhat as he turned to talk back, though his words were rather muffled seeing that he was so usually quiet.

Harry and Ron gave up a listening ear but couldn't quite make out what the pair of them were saying, it was only after Professor McGonagall showed that the room quieted.

First she looked at the necromancer and Hermione sitting next to him, then she shot both a questioning and stern gaze towards Harry, who had to raise his shoulders out of instinct of the intensity of the glare.

"Why don't we pair off today, we'll be reviewing how to turn an animal from one species to another. Granger and Weasley, you'll be a pair, Potter and Fletcher, Finnegan and Thomas, Longbottom and Lovegood…"

Eventually she paired off every student in the class and told them to sit side by side for the exercise.

Harry refused to move as Ron went to join Hermione at the other table.

Marcus, getting the hint, put his books back into his bag and moved to join Harry, taking the chair and setting his bag into his lap.

Harry and him hadn't made eye contact, mostly because Marc was either looking into his bag, or just downwards in general.

Harry supposed Marc was leaving it to him to make the first kind of interaction.

"So can necromancers do magic?" Harry asked casually, making Marcus nearly fall out of his seat.

"Um, yes we can, but we don't need a wand like you do though."

Harry, interested to see wandless magic asked, "Can I see?"

Marcus lit up a bit, a small smile curving his pale pink lips, "Sure just as soon as we get our chipmunk."

"Ok," Harry agreed, "what do we have to do to it again?"

"Well she said we had to turn it into a rabbit; so it shouldn't be too difficult because they're both rodents?"

The boys received their chipmunk and Harry offered Marc to go first.

Marc, rather than waving his fingers around, picked up the chipmunk and placed it in his arms, holding it firmly against his chest. He closed his eyes, squinting slightly as the chipmunk slowly began to grow larger, it's ears becoming elongated and it's hind legs developing muscle. Within the span of two minutes Marc held a perfect example of a bunny rabbit, though it still managed to keep most of it's chipmunk coloring.

"That's amazing," Harry commented as Marc held out the bunny for him to hold.

"It's nothing compared to what wizards can do, we can only do generic stuff and we have to find a way to base it off our powers."

"So you used your necromancer powers to make this?" Harry asked petting the bunny.

"Yes, I just used the body and skeletal structure of a regular rabbit and gave it a little rabbit soul so it would know how to act like a bunny."

Harry looked at him funny, "so you put a bunny soul in a chipmunk?"

Marc looked up sheepishly, "is it bad?"

Harry held the bunny close, "What happened to the chipmunk?"

"Oh he's still in there it's just I made the bunny side dominant for now. He should go back to normal once he's a chipmunk again." He gestured towards the bunny, "Do you mind doing it?"

Harry shook his head, "not at all." He placed the bunny back on the desk and tapped it with his wand. Before he could even say the incantation the bunny had already shrunk and was now a chipmunk again.

"Wow," Marc whispered to himself as he studied the now trying to escape chipmunk, "you didn't even have to say anything."

It was at this moment that McGonagall showed up at their table, having already witnessed the transformations from across the room, "Potter and Fletcher, excellent 20 points to both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw."

Harry and Marc both sat in silence, side by side until class was over, only a quarter of the students having got it down. McGonagall assigned practice to all those who didn't.

"Um bye Harry? I'll see you later?" Marc asked tentatively as they exited the classroom.

"Uh yeah see you," Harry replied back uneasily as he was led by the Gryffindors back down the stairway and down to the dungeons. After all they had Potions with the Slytherins next.

Marc went out through the hallway, down a staircase no one hardly ever used, he had something he wanted to tell his mother straight away.

* * *

**THINK I'LL STOP THERE FOR NOW…**


	13. Chapter 13

**WELL… I CAN'T VERY WELL TURN DOWN A DARE NOW CAN I? (FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT CHECK OUT MY REVIEWS)**

* * *

The walk down to the dungeons was altogether uneventful, though that was largely due to the fact that almost all the Gryffindors were glued to Harry's sides, Ginny and a few other Gryffindors who had been walking by at the time decided to join them. The worst thing that happened was Neville tripping and knocking half his guard including himself down a short flight of stiars. Harry ended up in the middle with Ron's knee sticking painfully into his back and what he thought was either Ginny or Hermione's foot in his face.

A group of passing Slytherins laughed as they passed the mass of tangled Gryffindors, down on their way to potions no doubt, they'd be catching hell for this one for sure, particularly Harry.

After they had sorted themselves out and the younger and older years made their way to their next classes, Harry and the other sixth years made their way down to an already half-full potions room with Professor Snape at the front.

"Well well," he said holding up his finger, "let's see seven, eight, nine Gryffindors late for my class, my my my. I think one hundred points, from Gryffindor, should be enough to remind you of your punctuality."

Ron mumbled something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like "arsehole" as the Gryffindors took their usual side of the room, opposite of the Slytherins.

"Not so fast Mister Potter. If you find it in yourself the ability to count you'll see that there are not enough chairs on that side of the room for all of you."

Harry took a moment as everyone else was seated. He was right there weren't enough chairs, though there had always been before.

"Therefore you will sit with Mister Malfoy. I'm sure with his efforts you could manage to brew an acceptable potion, would be considered great work for you."

Ron stood, "Here Harry you can have my seat."

"Mister Weasley you have already taken your seat and will therefore remain in it, now sit down before I throw you and Miss Granger into detention."

Ron, thinking better than to have Harry's only two "official" guardians thrown into detention, reluctantly sat down.

Harry, knowing better than to argue, crossed the room with as much dignity as he could muster and grabbed the seat next to the smirking blond.

Snape, seeming satisfied for the moment, turned back towards the board, grabbing a book from his desk.

A piece of chalk rose from the board and started to write instructions on the board.

"Now today we'll be brewing an anti werewolf agent that will allow the drinker to keep his human mind when turned during the full moon, there has been a new demand for this potion due to a recent" he glanced back to Harry. "…infestation. You will have a full two hours to complete it to the point where it must simmer for a week, ample time I think for those of you who are… competent enough. Instructions are on the board as well as page 87, begin."

Turning his book to the right page Harry noticed Malfoy get up from the table to collect the ingredients. It was at that time that he spied Pansy, their eyes met before she glanced at Draco, then back at him, smiling and giving him a wink.

Crabbe and Goyle, who were behind her at the time, seemed to know what was going on and bared their teeth with big, toothy grins.

Harry's vision was obstruct as Malfoy passed in front of him with an armful of ingredients.

"Well don't just sit there," Malfy said as he kicked one of the legs of Harry's chair, thankfully the chair held. "Get moving. Or do you need me to hold your hand?" he asked rather snarkily.

Harry lightly slammed his fists on the table before pushing himself up. As much as he hated Malfoy, he wouldn't let his hatred get him a Troll on the assignment.

Malfoy made a mock-bow as Harry approached the ingredients, reading the instructions carefully before picking up the knife to start chopping.

The blond, seemingly content, went over to their cauldron, adding heat with his wand making the flames look a rather bluish green color.

As soon as Harry was nearly done Malfoy came over to collect the right amounts, as he was busy selecting the finer quality pieces his hand wandered a little too far into Harry's bubble. Harry who had just finished slicing the last of the Kappa flesh took the knife and stuck it hard into the wooden table top, just in between himself and Malfoy's hand.

Snape however had noticed this, "Twenty more points from Gryffindor, for the obstruction of school property, and I think a detention with me will have you more respectful."

More than half the Gryffindors raised their head in alarm.

"Tch, so touchy Potter, what's got your knickers in a twist," Malfoy said as he took the ingredients and added them to the now deep red potion.

Harry, not willing to entice the Slytherins, and their head of house, any further, decided to sit down quietly and not notice anyone.

"Suit yourself then," Malfoy smiled as he stirred the potion slowly.

By the end of class most of the Slytherins had completed their potions and made themselves busy by sabotaging the Gryffindors, the end result being only half the Gryffindors having anything to show by the end and only Hermione and Ron having a half-decent looking product.

"Well this comes as no surprise," Snape said as he browsed by their cauldrons. "Those of you who have finished," he gestured to the Slyrtherin side, "well done. Those of you who haven't I'll expect a full three feet on the effects and making of this potion and what you all did wrong. Potter your detention will be tomorrow night at eight o'clock." Snape was speaking loud enough for the whole classroom to hear.

Ron and Hermione cast nervous looks at Harry, somehow trying to reassure him.

Just before class ended Ron stood up, placing his hands under the top of the desk and flipping it over, sending glass vials and papers all onto the floor.

The room was deathly silent for four seconds.

"WEASLEY DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH? DETENTION FOR A MONTH!" Snape roared.

Ron sat back down, looking quite content with himself.

Snape, noticing the content look added, "You'll start the day after tomorrow."

Ron's contented look disappeared. "WHAT? Why can't I start tomorrow?"

Snape smirked at his fuming student, "Because I said so. Class dismissed."

Sliding their chairs back they marched out of the classroom and down to the Great Hall for lunch, though they had the rest of the day off, the morning did not bode well for them at all.

The Great Hall was full of students, the Gryffindors dispersed themselves up and down the table. Ron and Hermione told Harry that they were going to Professor McGonagall to see if they could sort out the thing with Snape, though Harry found that to be highly unlikely.

Watching them go, Harry found a comfortable seat and looked over just in time to see Marcus give him a small wave from the Ravenclaw table. The elf, Kaid, was still missing.

"Hey Harry!" said a slightly familiar voice from behind him.

Harry looked over as Craig swung his legs over the bench to sit with him, he smiled gently at Harry before asking him "Did you hear what happened?"

"No," Harry admitted softly. "What happened?"

"The elf, he and the vampire got into a spat because of something that happened between their kin."

"Oh," Harry looked over at the Slytherin table, sure enough Darien was missing.

"Yeah, a rogue vampire killed an elf, I was brought out to make sure, having my keen nose and all." He reached over to grab a hunk of bread from the middle of the table. "I could smell that stink a mile away, no question about it, though," he mused as he turned the bread over in his hand, "there was something else, kind of funny, hadn't smelled anything like it before." He looked sideways at Harry, "Am I rambling?"

"No not at all. What do you think happened?" Harry asked curiously.

"That's just the thing, I don't know what happened. Ministry of Magic officials investigated it though, best they could come up with was that the vampire ambushed the elf and killed it. The blood was everywhere, a real mess; the reporters ate it up though, one in particular, what a piece of work she was, I think her name was Rita? Rita Skeeter? It was something that sounded like a rhyme.

"I know about her, she did our reports in the Triwizard Tournament."

"Was that her? I remember reading a bit of that a couple years back. I was routing for Krum." He grinned at Harry, "Hope you can forgive me?"

"Don't worry about it, Krum was a good competitor."

"Wonder how a scrawny thing like you got selected to begin with," Craig said playfully poking Harry in the ribs.

"Hey!"

"Well you should work out more; that reminds me," he turned towards Harry eagerly, "are you hosting quidditch tryouts soon? You are captain right?"

"Yes."

"Well I'm signing up, think I can be a good beater, or keeper." He held up his arm and flexed. "What do you think?"

"I think you'd better stop cozying up to him and wait your turn."

Harry and Craig both turned to see Cat, standing behind them with her arms folded across her chest.

"Don't fall for it Harry, werewolves can be just as charming as vampires when they have to be, you go out onto the quidditch pitch with him, and you won't be coming back."

Harry glanced over to see that Craig had his tongue stuck out in a very childish manner. When Craig caught him looking however, he pulled it back in and gave him a wink.

"You're just jealous because Harry likes me more than he likes you."

Cat gave a slight pout, "Is that true Harry? Do you like this mongrel more than you like me?" she said in mock sorrow, her lip quivering a bit.

Harry felt an arm snake around him and pull him into a one armed hug. "Of course, Harry and I are best mates now," Craig grinned charmingly.

Catarina crept her hand into Harry's and playfully tugged on it, "That's only because he has yet to know me. And once he does he'll see that I'm a much better choice than you are."

"Ok guys get off," Harry said and they both dropped him instantly.

"Sorry Harry," Craig said ashamedly.

"Sorry Harry," Cat echoes softly.

Harry turned back towards his plate and tried his best to continue his lunch.

"Harry," Cat said from behind him, "may I sit with you?"

Harry nodded slightly and Cat smiles warmly as she sat down, pulling out a plate for herself as well.

"Did you hear about what happened to the elf and vamp?" she asked.

"I already told him," Craig answered through his goblet.

"It's just too bad, I thought the truce would hold," she said sadly.

Harry noticed that Cat didn't eat that much after that, she just kind of ran her fingers around the rim of her goblet.

After awhile Ron and Hermione came back, after having no luck with McGonagall or Dumbledore for that matter, and shoed Cat and Craig away.

The rest of the evening was spent lazily, they went and visited Hagrid through most of it, though politely declining when he offered them homemade cookies.

Dinner went by without incident either. Kaid and Darien even made an appearance, though one could feel the tension between them as most of the other Ravenclaws and Slytherins gave them ample space, more so than usual.

As Harry, Ron, and Hermione bid each other goodnight, after having made their way up the stairs after dinner, Harry felt the oddest sensation run through him, giving him gooseflesh along his arms and neck.

Looking around the common room Harry saw that one of the windows had been left open and shirked it off as a passing breeze.

Ron and him made their way towards the boys' dormitories and changed without a word. Seamus had already gone to sleep and they didn't want to wake him.

It wasn't long before Harry drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

A shadow crept along the room, careful not to disturb the slumbering boys. Silently it crept up to the bed of Harry Potter.

Harry woke with a start as a hand clamped over his mouth and the other locked his thigh into place.

Lashing out Harry pushed against the figure but to no avail.

He screamed into the hand as nails bit into his thigh, drawing blood.

"Shhhh shhhhh," came a hissing sound from the figure above him.

It straddled him, locking his legs into place before letting go of his thigh and pinning one of his arms high above his head.

Harry arched up high twisting and struggling hoping to disengage himself from his attacker. However this seemed to egg it on more as Harry felt the fingers on his face slowly caress him.

Harry felt the motion had exited the other as it started to slowly grind against him, Harry's legs kicking like mad.

Harry closed his eyes and felt something overtake him, surge through his being before he saw a blinding white light and heard an ear splitting shriek, he was let loose of the hold.

Whatever it was it disappeared down the steps before screaming yet again, though this time the scream was accompanied by a snarl and snapping sound.

The light and sound seemed to have finally roused the sleeping Gryffindor boys, Ron sat straight up in his bed, going, "What? What's happening?"

Harry, not bothering nor wanting to explain, had already reached the stairs. He raced downwards until finally coming to the common room where lay the carcass of what looked to be a man in his late twenties. His neck had been ripped clean open and a hole where his heart should have been.

Standing above the body, inspecting his blood soaked claws was Craig he looked slightly more muscular than he did in the Great Hall and his lips were dripping blood.

Harry stared as he turned around, the light from the torches catching a gleam in his eyes.

"You alright Harry?"

* * *

**IT TOOK ME A LONG TIME TO WRITE THIS… HOPE YOU'RE ALL HAPPY =3**


	14. Chapter 14

**I DO LOVE MY REVIEWS, YES I WILL ANSWER YOUR QUESTIONS BUT ALL IN DUE TIME =3 CAUSE I'M EVIL LIKE THAT.**

* * *

"Bloody Hell," Ron gasped as he nearly ran into Harry at the bottom of the steps.

"What's all that?" Seamus asked, looking at the body.

Craig kicked it over with his foot, the gash in his neck had torn all the ligaments right through to the bone. The creatures eyes were glassy yet wide open. It's features were quite handsome had it not had severe, and quite recent, dark burn marks coveting a pattern all over it's face and had eaten it's skin away, not to mention the etch of a scream echoing on his lips.

"It's an incubus, a sex demon."

The boys all turned from the corpse to Cat making her way down a new stairway, one that had not been there before the competition.

"A d-demon?" Neville asked nervously.

"Yes, it probably slipped into the castle around the same time we entered. Otherwise it would have been detected."

"Hard to tell with the stench but I definitely smell vampire on him," Craig wrinkled his nose in disgust. Harry couldn't really blame him though, the smell of burning skin was starting to make him a little nauseous as well.

"Should we report this?" Cat asked, mostly to herself.

"Yes, if we're lucky, we may even get the vampire thrown out of the competition," Craig smiled as he started to crack his knuckles.

Cat moved closer, nudging the head with her foot, "Demons are very hard to kill," she turned towards Craig, "how did you manage?"

Craig folded his arms behind his head, as if he were stretching. "I didn't do much actually, the thing was barely alive by the time I got to him, I was just making sure he didn't get too far before he dropped dead."

Cat raised her eyebrow, "I see," she looked back to the body, "ugh it smells terrible."

Craig turned back towards the Gryffindor boys, "Someone go call the headmaster."

Dean volunteered, carefully stepping around the body as if it were still alive before racing out of the common room and onto the stairways.

The Gryffindors all decided to settle back down.

It was now that Harry really noticed Craig, he had an old muggle t-shirt on over loose, draw-string black pants. The blood that covered his hands had long since dried up and there were smudge marks where he had attempted to wipe the blood from his mouth with his t-shirt.

Within minutes of Seamus' departure, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Lucius Malfoy made their appearance into the Gryffindor common room. Malfoy, looking no less poised and even in his day robes, while McGonagall still had her nightrobes on.

"Oh Harry," she made her way over to him, placing her hands on his shoulders, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine professor," Harry answered.

"Well, be that as it may this should not have happened," she turned towards Ron, "were you not supposed to keep an eye out for him Mister Weasley?"

Ron's ears turned a deep shade of red. Swallowing hard he answered, "Yes."

"Well perhaps you ought to do a better job of it, seeing as how Harry was under your guard tonight."

"Don't be too harsh Minerva, boys do need their sleep after all," Dumbledore said, patting McGonagall on the shoulder reassuringly.

Malfoy had already gone over to examine the body, when he got within three feet of the thing he pulled up his robes to cover his nose.

He took out his wand, tracing the markings along the face, at the touch of his wand the burns seemed to glow, giving off an almost "Avada Kedavra" green light.

As Dumbledore turned back to face him Malfoy quickly withdrew his wand.

"An Incubus, well beyond dead," he said as Dumbledore drew nearer to the corpse.

"Yes, so it seems," Dumbledore said thoughtfully, I do believe though, that this one could have not breached the castle wards alone, check for an accomplice," he turned the head over with his hands, several reddish-pink puncture wounds were visible along the base of his neck, "someone of vampiric origins. And have all the competition members, and their sponsors meet in my office within the hour."

"Yes Albus," McGonagall said as she turned to inform the others.

"Harry, Ronald please fetch Miss Granger for us, she is as much a part of this as you are and we should not exclude her."

"Yes sir, but what about?" Ron asked pointing towards the stairway to the girl's dorm.

"Oh you'll find that Hogwarts is well decisive in it's right of passageways, you two should arrive fine so long as your intentions are pure."

Harry and Ron nodded before going up the stairs into the girls dormitory.

"Lucius."

"Yes," Malfoy answered, not taking his eyes off the corpse.

"Please take the body to Hagrid. Ask him to bury it on the edge of the forest."

Malfoy stiffened a bit before looking back to Dumbledore. "Yes sir," he managed politely.

Harry and Ron made their way up to the girls' dorm room. They found Hermione sleeping in one of the outside beds, to which they were grateful for, not wanting to rouse the other girls.

"Hermione."

She didn't wake up.

"Hermione wake up," the boys began to shake her gently.

Sleepily she sat up in bed, before her eyes became wide.

"Just what are you two doing up here in the…"

Ron and Harry had to quickly cover her mouth or she would wake everyone.

"Something's happened, we need to go to Dumbledore's office straight away," Harry told her quietly.

Hermione nodded sharply before pushing their hands away. After Hermione had successfully gotten out of bed, she, Ron and Harry, made their way towards Dumbledore's office, which was a tad more crowded than it usually was.

The trio made their way through the competitors and their sponsors, Harry spotter Draco and his dad off to the side. They eventually settled between Marcus and his mother, a stern, yet no less beautiful looking woman who was fairly tall with a light, fair skin complexion, light, radiant blue eyes and silver hair in a dark grey nightgown; and Flora and her father who was also stern looking at the moment, though the lines of happiness and joy throughout his life had carved themselves into his face with age, His chestnut eyes, dark brown hair with golden streaks, slight beard, and tanned skin contrasted almost to much with the fair, pale skinned necromancers they stood alongside.

Dumbledore was at the head of his desk, about to engage the room.

"My dear competitors, it seems as though the foundations of this school and this competition have been breached."

A few of the sponsors took a moment to look hard around the room at each other, stealing glances of the others.

"An unauthorized creature infiltrated the Gryffindor dormitory, and attacked young Harry in his sleep.

Harry was sure he heard a few mumbles and more than a few growls as all eyes turned to him.

However Mister Potter was able to diffuse is attacker and the assailant has been brought down by our young Mister Starker here."

Craig gave a short bow of the head in acknowledgement.

"And it has been brought to my attention that he had not acted alone. He was aided, by someone of vampiric descent."

The room's attention was now directed at the vampires; Harry saw them through the Fae, Darien had a white button up shirt on along with a pair of black dress pants, and though his hair was perfect from every other angle one side stuck up a bit on the side, his "creator" as Hermione put it was a high cheeked, noble woman with pale blond hair, and eyes that held a crimson hue to them, she was in a white night dress.

The vampires said nothing, merely looked on politely waiting for Dumbledore to continue.

"As it stands," Dumbledore directed towards the crowd, "there is no evidence to convict these two of the crime however, if an investigation would prove innocence," he hinted towards Craig, "I doubt that they would object, Mister Trublood?"

"Not at all," Darien smiled as he held out his palm to the werewolf, his "mother" doing the same.

Craig took a good whiff of both, though cautious to stay farther back, before looking back at the headmaster. "It's not them," he said definitely, "the smell from the assailant had more of a pungent odor, as if they had been traveling or had been subject to physical tasks."

"As you would say Albus," Darien's mother spoke, "as it stands' we are all subject to find this intruder's colleague, and I would suggest we do so before morning."

Harry didn't know exactly what, but something was compelling him to agree.

"A rather good idea," Dumbledore chuckled slightly, making the woman's polite smile turn down slightly, he turned towards Craig, "I've already informed the staff and they have taken the necessary precautions, sealing off all student dormitories after they had been checked, the ghosts are out as well, searching, will you be able to pick up a trail?"

Craig was looking cautiously at the elder vampire. He looked up at Dumbledore before answering, "yes."

"Is there any here that you would take with you?"

Craig looked around the room before turning back to the headmaster. "Yes, Trublood, Autumn, and Harry."

A few of the adults looked around at the selected, though they all ended at Harry.

"That," Dumbledore said fairly sternly, though still remaining light, "is up for Harry to decide."

Harry, gazed around, the selected, not to mention everybody in the room, was looking at him, he really didn't feel the need to be alone without Ron or Hermione at the moment.

"Alright but Ron's coming."

Craig nodded sharply, accepting Harry's decision.

"Now," Dumbledore said, sitting down at his desk, "so that there is no confusion as to if any of you were involved, I do believe that we should all stay here for the night," he gestured for the boys to get going.

Ron placed his hand on Harry's shoulder as they weaved through the bodies in the office and followed the werewolf, elf, and vampire out of the room. Harry could faintly hear Dumbledore as he offered everyone a lemon drop from his desk.

The hallways were eerily silent as the five boys walked along, every so often stopping so that Craig could make sure they were getting closer, not farther away.

Finally Craig had narrowed down the hallways and into an abandoned classroom, Harry didn't know if they'd ever taught the dark arts at Hogwarts, but if they did then it would have been in this classroom.

There were jars filled with slime and covered in dust so thick you couldn't tell the content of them, though, as Harry passed by what looked like a shriveled, dusted human heart, he was kind of grateful for that.

Harry felt a slight tingling in his hand, like something hot just barely dancing on his skin, it wasn't enough to cause him alarm, just rather irksome.

A trail lay in the dust, as if someone had shifted it recently.

The trail led them to a supply closet, though Craig reached for the door. Darien caught his hand mid-grasp.

Craig spun around so sharply, his claws clipping the vampire's arm as he let go.

Droplets of blood could be seen running down the small gash, Darien grimaced, before looking at Craig and asking, with all the politeness in the world, "Please, allow me."

Craig snorted indignantly before allowing Darien to pass him.

Darien held the handle, turning it, and opening it slightly.

"Alexia, Alexia I know that it has to be you. You've been missing for four weeks sister," his voice was gentle.

Harry could hear a faint sniffling sound from deep in the room.

"Alexia you have done unforgivable things," Darien's voice turned demanding though no less gentle.

Harry thought he saw movement in the back of the small room, a shadow hiding against the back wall.

Craig put himself in front of Harry, his arm coming around to form a one-sided barrier.

Darien pushed the door open even farther. As soon as Kaid came into her view the vampire girl started knocking things sideways screaming. Harry hadn't heard a more pitiful nor heart wrenching scream in his life, it was the scream of one who knew they were condemned.

Harry took the moment to look at Kaid, his eyes were completely unreadable, emotionless and cold.

"Stand aside," Kaid asked.

Darien did so.

The screams got louder and more desperate as Kaid entered the small storage room. Darien shut the door slightly his face was also devoid of emotion.

A scuffle was heard before a bone shattering crack followed by a long, dragged out, wet, ripping sound and Kaid emerged. He hadn't a stain on him save for the few droplets of blood sprayed on his wrist.

Harry said nothing.

Ron said nothing, but took Harry back to the dormitories for a bit more sleep before classes. The others hadn't objected, they instead made their way back to the headmaster and their sponsors. Having already taken care of the problem.

It hadn't escaped their notice however, that Malfoy was missing.

.

Somewhere along the rolling hills Malfoy Manor loomed a dark, foreboding shadow over the countryside.

"Master," Lucius bowed low as he entered his private study.

"Welcome Luciusss. What news do you bring of the boy?"

"My lord, as you might be well aware, an incubus was discovered in the Gryffindor dormitory, dead.""I am well aware Lucius," Voldemort said softly.

"Yes my lord, well it seems that the Potter boy is the one responsible for killing it."

"Hmm," the Dark Lord mused while looking into the hearth of the nearby, cackling fireplace.

"He did so, my lord, without use of his wand nor incantation. My lord, the boy, at once, cast over forty five non verbal, wandless _Avada Kedavra_s, I'd never seen anything like it_. _And though the boy's aim was severely off in his moment of panic, that creature would have never made it out of the castle alive in that state. The werewolf boy finished the thing off before it could escape, it was a mercy killing."

"Hmm," Voldemort repeated, more thoughtful this time. "Enough Lucius," he dismissed his servant with a lazy wave of the hand.

"But my lord, we are within reach of Harry Potter, if we could only just…"

"No" Voldemort snapped, making Lucius flinch.

"Dare you question me Luciusss," Voldemort hissed menacingly, his eyes focusing in on the cowering wizard, "you are to do as you are told, for now you are to keep your ears and eyes open at all times, otherwise you do nothing. The pieces will fall into place all by themselves… soon enough."

With that being said, Voldemort returned his gaze to the fireside, rolling his wand in his hands in a slow, hypnotizing rhythm.

Malfoy took that as his cue to make a hasty exit.

.

The morning was slightly warm and partially cloudy with a slight breeze in the air, overall a nice day, for fall, and despite the events of the past night.

Harry hadn't the stomach to eat breakfast that morning.

He hadn't any classes till the afternoon, while Hermione had Muggle Studies and Arithmetic to attend to, though disinclined to leave the two after last night. Ron was just halfway through his breakfast when Harry decided to take a walk down to the black lake. He got up to move when Ron stood.

"Let me go with you," he offered.

"Nah, Ron I'd rather be by myself for awhile."

"You sure? After last night"

"I'll be fine, and if I'm not, I'll kick and scream for you ok?"

Ron grinned, "And I'll come running."

Harry smiled back before taking his leave through the main gates and out onto the grounds. He walked around the more rocky shored of the black lake before finding a nicely shaped rock in the middle of a few colored trees, their leaves dangling softly, every now and again some would drop off, landing in the water making ripples.

Harry sat there for a while, the images of last night not wanting to leave his mind.

"Do you think me cruel Harry?"

Harry, instantly jarred from his thoughts, turned to see Darien, leaning against a nearby tree, silent as a shadow.

Harry had to think for a moment before answering. "A little," he admitted turning around back towards the lake.

"Then you would have me deny him of his revenge?"

Harry looked down, the soft breeze licking at his robes making them wave and flap languidly; he didn't respond.

Finally after a few agonizing moments of silence Harry said softly, "She was your sister."

"She was created by the same woman as I yes, would that have made her sins any less shameful?"

"No," Harry said quietly, "I suppose not."

* * *

**THIS CHAPTER WAS SOOOOOOO LONG, AND TO BE KIND OF HONEST I WROTE IT IN SEGMANTS SO…. MEH…. **


	15. Chapter 15

**I have not given up on this story… I've just been busy.**

* * *

"All creatures must account for their sins Harry Potter, either by one form or another."

Harry looked back into the black lake where a fish could be seen poking at it's surface, making ripples dance in the reflections.

"Had I not let Kaid have her, she would have been subjected to a much more painful and humiliating death by other vampires."

Harry looked up into Darien's eyes, they seemed to be far away at the moment.

"Vampires are to keep each other in line, we are a proud, noble race, and we shall not squander ourselves to murder without justification, at least not while my mistress and I have anything to say on the matter. Almost all vampires know this and respect it, some may disagree, even abandon the clan, but… I will miss her…"

Darien looked away into the clouds. It was almost comforting to see Darien like this, even if he was being distant. Though Harry would have preferred not to be alone with him.

"You remind me of something my friend once told me," Harry said.

This seemed to bring Darien back into the present as he looked at Harry inquisitively.

"She said that all the things we lose eventually return to us, even if it's not in the way we expect."

"This friend of yours is quite wise," Darien said thoughtfully. "Would you like me to escort you back inside?"

Harry looked back into the black lake before responding, "No thanks, I find it to be more peaceful out here and most Gryffindors have the morning off."

Darien nodded in understanding before stepping out of the shade back towards the castle.

Harry started to watch him leave before he thought of something, "Hey Darien?"

Darien stopped mid-step before turning back towards Harry, "yes?"

He paused before asking, "Vampires can walk around in the sunlight?"

Darien looked blank for the longest second before he chuckled quietly, "You read too much muggle literature. Yes, while the sun may burn us slightly we can walk around like mortals, it's when the sun is shining too bright or our skin is exposed for too long before we start actually burning."

"Oh," Harry said.

"Any other curiosities?" Darien asked politely.

"How much blood does a vampire actually need anyway?" Harry almost felt guilty asking all these potentially incriminating or embarrassing questions but like the Gryffindor he was sometimes he couldn't help himself when an opportunity arose.

Darien looked at him for a moment before smiling slightly; pressing his finger to his lips in a "shushing" motion, as if keeping a secret. He gave Harry one last meaningful, coy look as he turned back and started up towards the castle, making the walk look easy with long, smooth strides.

Harry returned his attention back to the lake where a couple of mermaids had risen to rest on a rock, though these were the kinds he fought in his fourth year to save Ron they still looked upon him, making soft cooing sounds and occasionally splashing a bit of water at him.

He'd have to remember to ask Hermione later if being an Ancient affected all the creatures around him or just the ones competing for him. If it was the former he wouldn't be too keen on taking a dip in the black lake anytime soon.

Thinking of the competition was something Harry had banished to the back of his mind since the sorting. He wasn't so sure he could deal with it all, being the "Chosen One", Gryffindor's golden boy (though that one came easier to him), being an Ancient, not to mention just being a teenager.

Harry sighed mentally as his thoughts turned to competitors, Kaid, Marcus, Cat, Darien, Flora (who he hadn't seen much of), and Craig. He'd purposefully excluded Draco from the list.

They all just wanted what was best for their family, and though Harry could understand what that was like, his family being the Weasleys, Hermione, Lupin, his parents and Siruis; his breathing hitched slightly at the last two. He'd have to decline them all. To be truthful he was trying to fend them off without being outright rude, their presence made his uneasy at best though he felt sympathetic to them at the same time.

Harry sighed again as he watched a few bubbles rising to the surface of the dark, murky lake. Not to mention there was the war, was Harry going to unwittingly coax them onto the light side? Would they put their clan in jeopardy all for Harry's sake? They must at least be willing, there was no creature in all of Britain that didn't know about the war, though most declared neutrality, save the werewolves of Fenrir Greyback's pack. Speaking of which, where was Voldemort? Why hadn't he already taken advantage of the competition? Was the Incubus part of a plan?

All these questions kept coming up in Harry's mind, the waves of the black lake slapping noisily against the beach line.

The morning bell chimed as Harry warily turned his back on the black lake, where the mermaids had been inching closer to him since Darien had left, now they were close enough to hit with rocks should he decided he'd want to skip a few.

"Harry"

Harry turned around quickly to see Hermione coming towards him. Her books tucked tightly to her chest.

Upon seeing her, the mermaids started hissing sharply, but quietly enough for them to still talk.

"Hey 'Mione," Harry answered.

"You ready for class?" she asked.

"Um, yeah. What classes do we have again today?" Being by the lake and thinking about the competition had kept his mind off everything else, he wasn't even sure what day it was at the moment.

Hermione gave an exasperated sigh, "We have double Care of Magical Creatures today, along with Defense Against the Dark Arts after lunch and right after we have Divination, not to mention you have detention with Snape after dinner."

"Oh, right." Harry said as he and Hermione waded down the path to Hagrid's hut, where Ron and a few other Gryffindors were waiting along with a few Ravenclaws.

The entire class soon arrived as they all waited patiently for Hagrid, though he usually was early for all their lessons.

After a few minutes the class had stretched themselves along the pumpkin patch next to the hut, the pumpkins were just beginning to grow so most of the students had taken to sitting or leaning on the fence posts.

During this time Harry had notice Hermione looking around suspiciously, though she tried to hide it, and wondered if this was supposed to be one of the classes he had to share with one of his potential suitors. If so he'd be sure to stick around Ron and her, just in case.

After about five minutes of waiting the sound of crunching twigs reached the class' ears from behind Hagrid's hut.

Hagrid rounded the corner looking much like he did when he came from the mountains to convince the giants to not ally themselves with Voldemort. His lip was cut and bruised looking like he must have bit it, hard, his hair was more matted than usual and he was sporting several scratches around every inch of exposed skin he had.

"Ah welcome class." Hagrid greeted, clapping his hands together in anticipation, as though he didn't look like he'd just returned from a wrestling match with his brother Grawp. "Today, we'll be learn'n 'bout gremlins."

He ushered the class through the path towards the forbidden forest, though some were reluctant to go, the students carefully made their way down towards the edge.

"Hagrid, what happened to your face?" Hermione asked after waiting for the last student to go.

"Oh, well I'd just com' down from visiting me brother Grawpy. I'd found a nice big ol' cave for him, just through the forest you see, don't want him to come to any trouble. Well there seemed to be somethin' watchin' me, I couldn't be sure on what it was tho'. Followed me for awhile…" Hagrid seemed to be lost in thought.

"An on my way back, I noticed the centaurs, had gotten a bit active. Well good ol' Firenze told me that a troupe of them had seen a demon and a vampire go by their forest, they had just killed a little on' and were fleeing towards the castle." Hagrid sniffled a bit, the thought of a baby centaur being butchered was a little much, even after the death Ron and Harry had witnessed the night before.

"Hagrid that's awful," Hermione said "there was an incubus in Harry's room last night, they'd killed it and the vampire too."

"Oh," Hagrid tried a smile, it was painfully forced, "that's good news then, I s'pose Firenze should be tol'." He looked back towards the forest, then back at them. "Well we best be off, gremlins are often misunderstood, tho' they do have a bit o' a temper on 'em."

Hagrid led the was as they all made their way to the edge of the forest, the light growing progressively dark even though they weren't going too far in.

After awhile on the beaten path they caught up with the other students, who were gathered round a dark net of some sort, beneath which were small little creatures with short pointed snouts, almost like a pig's that housed numerous jagged-edged teeth each growing in and backed up against each other, kind of like a miniature shark; white, cloudy eyes stood out like beads against their dark, leather-rough skin. Their ears were long and pointed with thin ridges, their bodies were relatively small, only just being bigger than their heads; their arms and legs were lanky but supported long hands and fingers with sharp nails. They even had tails, somewhat like a donkey but the only hair that grew was at the tip.

They growled in a rather higher pitch, baring their fangs towards the students and trying to lash out at them, only to be caught by the netting.

As the trio moved closer Harry noticed that most of the gremlins had taken to tying loin-clothes around their waists, and that they moved almost like monkeys or apes would, with their weight being supported by their larger hands and knuckles.

Hagrid took the edge of the net with one hand while pinning a gremlin down with the other, taking it from the folds he held hit with one hand over it's entire body; the legs and tail just sticking out from the bottom of Hagrid's fist.

As he held it up the Gremlin started making higher growling and grunting noises, trying to turn it's head to bite the top of Hagrid's hand. Harry noted that it had several metal piercings on it's face on the eyebrow, the ears, and the bridge of it's snout like nose.

"Now gremlins can be a nasty pain to most wizards, they like human things and they'll often gather 'round big cities and bits where human activity occurs most. They like to act human. Not like civil conver'sation mind you, but like oh say paintin' graffiti on the walls, an' imitatin' music with car alarms, and sirens and such. Gremlins can imitate noises they hear." He gave the gremlin a small squeeze and as if to prove his point the gremlin opened it's mouth and the sound of and ambulance siren came out, loud and clear making all the students leap out of their skins.

"Most gremlins will go out of their way to steal somethin' o' value. Not like gold or jewels, they're not goblins, but sentimental or import'nt pieces like o' say cables and such, tho' they really like metal bits'." The gremlin in Hagrid's hand started opening it's mouth wide, letting thick saliva drip down it's mouth and onto Hagrid's hand.

Sounds from the surrounding forest had the class huddling together. Tightly compacting themselves in as the students on the edge of the group began inching their way away from the surrounding forest.

"Now a gremlin's bite isn't exactly venom'us but they'll get infected very easily. Their spit is full of bacteria and it infests a wound and putrid'fies it."

The gremlin stuck out its rather long, thin tongue while making gargling noises with it's spit.

A few of the other students started to bump from the back and Harry found himself inadvertently inching closer to Hagrid and the creature.

"Now you probably don' want to be pettin' gremlins or none o' that. They may like human things but they're not fon' of being touched or handled."

Whether something shoved them all from the back or through the force of the collective students trying to move together did it, Harry couldn't quite be sure, but next thing he knew he was being thrust towards a very surprised Hagrid, whose hand must have momentarily slipped because the gremlin had gotten free.

Hagrid lent his free hand down just in time to catch Harry by his robes and set him down nice and easily before turning his attention to a now panicking group of students, who were looking around for the source of the strange noises that had become so spine tingling that they could no longer be ignored by the group.

Harry looked up just in time to see the gremlin land in front of him.

Reaching forward the gremlin's clawed hands swept through Harry's hairline till they came to rest on his glasses. And with one quick motion, the glasses had come off and Harry felt those same claws dig through his robes till they found his wand, despite Harry's battering attempts to swat it away, and the little creature took off at a sprint.

When it had reached a few yards away the thing turned back towards Harry, and though Harry was near-sighted enough to need his glasses, he could still make out the little figure as it took his glasses in his one hand and dangled them towards him while still keeping his wand in the other.

Harry, not to let his cherished wand get taken by a thieving gremlin, took off after the little thing, leaving Hagrid and his frightened classmates behind.

* * *

**Just so you know, I'm not that bad of a speller that's just how I imagine Hagrid talks. **

**BTW I know this story has a lot of plot holes, please bear in mind that it is an adopted story, I had to take the material that the author gave me already, plot holes and all, and try to cover both them and my own while still progressing the story and making it interesting, this includes characters, so please be patient with me and if I do miss any totally please inform me and I will try and correct.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I feel it my duty to inform you that I've acquired new inspiration and drive for this story so you'll be seeing updates more often and probably in quick succession. **

**My hope is when I get into the grit of the story, which should be soonish, that more people will become engrossed (I'm actually very exited for the reviews) and that I wish to give a big, hearty thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed my stories.**

**Be warned, this chapter is rather long, compared to the others (or at least it seems really long, maybe you'll disagree).**

* * *

Harry chased the gremlin a good ways into the forest before he began to tire. His legs started to feel heavier and his breathing came in gasping breaths that hurt his lungs, his chest feeling tighter and tighter. The chase though was also taxing on the gremlin Harry noticed as it began to slow down, it was close enough to hear it's little puffs of breath though every time Harry got too near it would find it's energy and dash off ahead.

As he chased the little thing through bramble and low hanging branches that caught on his robes and scratched his face and hands, Harry noticed that they had ventured deep into the forest, about as deep as when he and Ron had first met the acromantulas on their instructions from Hagrid. Harry shuddered as he remembered nearly being eaten by Aragog and his brood.

His perseverance won out though the gremlin seemed to be nearing total exhaustion, it kepts darting rather erratically in front till it found an old hallowed out tree and quickly leapt inside.

Harry leaned on the tree for a moment, desperate to catch his breath, he could hear the huffs and puffs of the panting gremlin inside.

Once he'd caught his breath Harry tried his best to peer down into the hole, but it proved to be too dark to see the little creature. Though he guessed that the hole wasn't too deep because he could hear the gremlin's breath clear as a bell.

Not wanting to spend the time searching for a stick or something, and not wanting the gremlin to escape while he had his back turned, Harry took off his outer robe as best he could and bundled it around his hands. Reaching both hands down into the hole, Harry pinned the squirming goblin, hooking his hands under it he brought it out of the tree.

The gremlin was screeching and making noises that sounded like car alarms as it wriggled in Harry's hold. It turned it's head and tried to bite him much the way it had tried to bite Hagrid the exception being that Harry's hands were a lot smaller and weren't high enough on the gremlin's body to prevent it's head from moving, the result being the gremlin's teeth sinking in past the cloth and into the meat of his hand.

Harry winced as he felt the small, needle-like teeth sink into his flesh, but it was no more painful than a very hard pinch.

As soon as the teeth broke though the skin the gremlin's snout started making small snorting noises, it stilled and eyes went wide; pupils dilating themselves into round silvery orbs that glazed over slightly as it released it's jaw.

Looking up at Harry the gremlin's ears dropped and it started making soft sounds, sounding exactly like a big city pigeon. It's hands dropped both Harry's wand and his glasses as they reached down his arms, running it's nails along the outside of his shirt.

Harry looked at the thing as it stared almost sappily up at him, it turned it's head slightly and made to lick the wound it had inflicted.

It's tongue darted out momentarily as it tried to clean the wound through the cloth.

Harry set the gremlin down as he picked up his glasses and pocketed his wand. The gremlin curling itself around his leg.

"Harry Potter."

Harry whipped himself around to see that four centaurs had come from farther into the forest, they spread out in a half-circle as they neared him.

The gremlin around his feet bared it's teeth, it's lips curling as it hissed like high pressured steam, it did nothing to the centaurs, though it did startle Harry a bit.

"Are you aware that a colt was killed these past few nights?" a centaur with sandy hair, pale skin and dark spots asked him from the side; he had a bow and a quiver of arrows thrown around his back.

"Hagrid told me," Harry answered warily, trying to step back.

"Did he tell you that it was a demon and a vampire who were the culprits?" asked a jet black one in the middle, he had roughish looks and held a sharp gaze, "And that the only reason these monstrous beings are roaming our forest is because of you." He snorted as his hoof began to beat the ground.

Harry looked back over his shoulder, he was way too far into the forbidden forest to shout , or even scream, for help and be heard by anybody, and impossibly too far for him to make a run for it.

It looked like he was on his own.

"Do you intend to own up for your responsibilities?" asked an older centaur in grey slowly inching towards Harry from the right.

"H-how?" Harry asked, trying to stall for time while he contemplated a plan of defense, or a halfway plausible escape route.

"By handing over the guilty ones? By giving us our due revenge for our colt? And if they cannot would you take their place, as the cause of all this? Give us the monstrous ones who murdered our young," the black one said threateningly, his tail whipping wildly behind him.

All the other centaurs grew in agitation as their tales started whipping around to, some of them flexing their muscles and stamping their hooves against the hard ground.

"I can't, they're no longer alive."

"They were killed?" asked the other centaur in the middle, a chestnut colored one, who had up until this point been silent, his eyes were softer that the rest. "By whom?"

"Well, Craig killed the incubus, and Kaid killed the vampire," Harry sputtered out, they were inching closer and were becoming more and more agitated as the conversation wore on.

"The elvin prince?" the light one asked, "here?"

Harry felt a presence behind him then, as if it had materialized out of nowhere, it was strong and mysterious, yet calming in a way, he felt a hand weigh on his shoulder.

"Here"

Harry recognized the voice of Kaid Autumn as the centaurs halted in their approach, the two younger ones even backing away slightly.

"Good afternoon Kaid," the elder centaur said politely, "I trust you are fairing well."

"Very well indeed," Kaid said almost melodically, "and yourselves as well?"

"Our colt was killed a few nights ago, I trust you have heard?"

"Word of it has reached my ears," Kaid replied, "I trust you know that one of my own was also slain by them?"

A few soft snorts could be heard from the younger centaurs.

"And you have put an end to the creatures responsible?" the older one asked.

"The matter has been dealt with accordingly," Kaid said measuring his words.

"Very well, bring us proof that the creatures will no longer pray in our forest and we shall let the matter rest. It is to our understanding that vampires would not so easily let one of their kin die."

"It will be done." Kaid nodded as he pulled gently on the back of Harry's shirt, signaling it was time to depart.

Harry's feet moved until one of the centaurs dashed forward, blocking their way back.

"He shall stay with us until the proof is given," the centaur demanded, lurching himself directly in front of Harry.

The gremlin, who'd taken hold of the bottom of Harry's trousers, gave a sharp sort of bark.

Kaid grimaced, but nodded his agreement as he turned towards Harry.

"Please stay here," he said very softly, almost gently, "I shall not be long."

Harry didn't wish to stay here a moment more than he had to. Though he did understand the sense of justice that the centaurs needed. Reluctantly he bowed his head and nodded in agreement.

Kaid gave him a pained, concerned look ,like he wanted to reach out and comfort Harry in that moment; though it didn't last long as it was replaced by his usual, regal air.

Kaid moved beyond the sandy colored centaur and gave one last over the shoulder glance to Harry, Harry took it as a look of reassurance, before taking off at a fast run, he seemed to glide soundlessly over the forest floor before disappearing through the thick of the trees.

The centaurs snorted, the black one pawing at the ground with his hooves. The older centaur approached Harry and with the help of the other one, steered him towards one of the larger tree trunks, where they were joined by the chestnut colored one.

The centaurs took places beside him and stood as if on guard, keeping Harry backed against the tree trunk with a centaur on all sides. They stood impossibly still and made absolutely no noise other than the occasional snort or flick of the tail.

About two minutes later Harry had settled himself into a comfortable sitting position, with his back up against the tree. After a good fifteen, twenty minutes Harry estimated that Kaid must be close to the edge of the forest if not already out. Though he did wonder what kind of proof the elf would bring back with him.

As Harry was busy contemplating how long it would take for the elvin prince to retrieve proof that he killed the vampire and be back. He hadn't yet noticed that the centaurs around him had grown rather uneasy. All of their tails swishing madly in the air as the hoofed the ground uneasily. The two on either side of him glancing around quickly, their pointed ears poised to the surrounding area.

"We should leave," the chestnut one suggested, his voice tense, "we cannot stay long in one area it's not safe."

"We will wait until the elf prince has returned," the elder one answered rather feebly. He looked towards Harry, "the killing of a youngling is a terrible consequence."

The gremlin, who'd decided to take refuge in Harry's lap curling around itself like a cat, had taken the liberty to pull out his claws and started scratching gently against Harry's forearm in slow, soothing motions.

Harry looked at his hand, he hadn't had the chance to with the arrival of the centaurs. It was a small cut, just barely reaching below the skin but already it had puffed up to an angry pink and it looked quite sore. Pulling his infected hand against his chest he had half a mind to throw the little gremlin off of him, but eventually deciding against it, even though the little demon had taken his wand.

A snap of a twig and brushing of leaves sounded a little ways off into the forest, but it had the centaurs on high alert as they perked up, the black and chestnut ones grabbing brandishing spears while the sandy one held out his bow and arrow.

The gremlin took from Harry's lap to sit in front of him, eyes trained towards the source of the noise, it made what sounded like the muffled sounds of a blender, morphing to the sound of someone revving up a motorcycle.

Harry looked too, trying to pick out the source from the dark, dank surrounding forest; his eyes trained past a huge cluster of trees with low handing branches and for the briefest of moments his eyes met a pair of glistening black ones gazing directly back at him.

It took Kaid longer than he wanted to find the castle again, as he was not familiar with the surrounding woods and the trees reveled in hiding the path from him.

However it took no time in finding his intended target as he was leaning against the wall of the entrance hall, as if he'd already expected him.

Kaid approached cautiously, though he was slightly taller than Darien, he held height in no account when dealing with something deadly.

"I," he began trying to count his words carefully, "require your assistance with a matter pertaining to your kin."

Darien held a solemn expression, as he nodded slowly.

A loud, resonating snort could be both heard, and seen as it blew through of the leaves of the trees. The figure finally emerged before them. Hulking and massive it both stood out and blended in with the dark wood of the trees. It's muscles bulged as it snorted another puff of air from it's bull-like mouth, eyes trained on the opposing centaurs. It held a massive ax in one of it's hands like it was nothing more than a hatchet. It's dark, onyx eyes glinted with what little light filtered down through the thick brush of trees.

It mad a sound low in it's throat, somewhere between a cry and a growl as it's hooves dug deep into the ground beneath it. It's horns long and sharp pointed directly towards Harry.

The minotaur charged.

The centaurs shouted battle cries as they made a formation with the two spear wielders leaping in front, the one with the bow and arrows at their back, the elder one positioned himself closer to Harry, slightly in front as if in a protective manner.

The black centaur charged it right back but was flung about easily to the side by a massive backhand swipe.

The spear tip of the chestnut one collided with the ribs of the minotaur, just under it's left arm while an arrow imbedded itself deep into the creatures right shoulder, though neither of these injuries fazed it as it built up speed, giving a swing to it's massive axe the chestnut centaur leapt just in time before the minotaur struck the axe into the ground where it once stood.

Twisting it's head it head butted the sandy colored centaur out of the way before charging straight at Harry himself.

Harry leapt to his feet, after recovering from the initial shock, and threw himself out of the way just before the minotaur lowered it's massive head and pierced the elderly centaur straight through his chest, ramming him up against the tree, the centaur gave a feeble, raspy cry of agony as he was pinned and gored. The minotaur shook it's head from side to side repeatedly, snapping bones and grating the centaurs flesh against the tree.

The remaining centaurs, enraged at the loss of their elderly one, attempted to charge him, their hooves kicking up against the side of the beast no longer caring for their own safety.

Their efforts didn't seem to effect the minotaur at all as it kept the long dead centaur still pinned a thick layer of blood covering half the tree trunk. Lifting the carcass up with it's horns the minotaur gave his head a shake so that the body came loose, and landed squarely in front of Harry.

* * *

**And that's where I'm stopping (for now) like I said I've just recently recaptured my inspiration for this story and plan on updating much more regularly now. Don't lose faith in me! This chapters extra long… btw.**

**I've noticed in my early writing I've been mixing Darien's name up, calling him Damien instead; it's because I originally planned on calling him Damien but my fingers just find it easier to type Darien, so there a little insight into character history =) **

**To tell you the truth as well I hadn't planned on keeping the gremlin around this long but hey, the little guy is beginning to grow on me… See you next time!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Comments I have to reviews:**

**Niwaki: You have a very good point and you're right Harry should be practicing his powers, but the poor guy was so exhausted, and I mean emotionally and mentally, after the beginning of the competition that he just sort of passed out. He's been so busy and everyone's been keeping an eye on him so he hasn't yet had the chance. And when I say "yet" I mean Harry is going to take his powers on a test run soon enough. In his defense Harry hardly knows what an ancient is let alone what they can do, he surprised himself.**

**AspergianStoryteller: That would be an unexpected twist! Though Harry isn't around any muggles, not to mention I think the competitors would have a conniption. (yes that's a word my grandma used to say it)**

**Sakura Lisel: I wonder about that too. For my way of writing I just establish my characters (or in this case Rowling's), and basis idea. I may or may not make ideas for the plot because usually I just let my characters interact and the plot and dramas just unfold themselves, usually they're not where I want to go at all! But that's just what my characters do, they make their own stories I just type them =)**

**NewBlueTrue: I love that gremlin 3 and you'll find out later I promise.**

**Yana5: They haven't come in yet. This was just me establishing where the previous writer left off. There is a legitimate excuse for them not being here yet but they will be, but first things are going to get a lot more hectic.**

**dogsby: Harry is not powerless (let me tell you). He's just been overwhelmed by a million things coming at him at once. Harry has no idea what exactly he is. Hardly anyone does there hasn't been an ancient since Merlin so you can't expect him to know everything right off the back. That's kind of like finding out you're half Norwegian, or German, or Italian, or African, or Japanese, or Atlantian, and then be expected, not knowing anything about the culture, what they eat, wear, customs, the language, and everything else. It kind of would get overwhelming so Harry is not weak, he's just being forced to do something he doesn't want to do over something he didn't even know he had. And he didn't beat the shit out of Pansy because he's chivalrous, like most Gryffindors, and she just wasn't worth the effort. Also the fact that she's kind of a bitch.**

**HeidiFox: Happy belated Birthday!**

**Mizzrazz72: Darien knows but he's not saying…**

**SnowTigerQueen: You get more back-story on Darien later on it will tell you.**

**Ireadtomuch: You're just going to have to wait and see now aren't you ;3**

**Jackanapes: The competition has to commence without the ministry being there, you'll learn more about that later on. They will be present though; and though it doesn't seem like a controlled competition yet is because the competitors (their species') don't usually adhere to rules, especially not the ministry's. The only reason why they're obeying is because of Harry, you'll find out more about that later too. And no one knows a lot about ancients that's why there isn't much information though that will be rectified soon.**

**Also! I've been noticing a lot of reviews about why the species only sent one competitor to Harry, some male, and not two; this is because the competitor's are only there to court Harry to their own species, doesn't mean that they'll be the one that he chooses, they just picked the best qualifying individuals that expressed what the species is all about. The "pride and joy of the clans" if you will, and they didn't want to overwhelm or confuse Harry about how their clans are; there was also an sacred agreement made between the clans long ago but more on that later...**

**I will probably make this a slash fic depending on who wins; this is chalking up to be a long story…**

**Now on with the story =3**

* * *

Kaid and Darien both moved past the crowds of passing students, bustling through the corridors. Darien had become suspicious when Harry had failed to return with the rest of the Care of Magical Creatures class who'd all come out from the forest looked half terrified, and was on his way to investigate. None of the competitors knew which class the others were in with Harry, but when he observed Kaid hustling towards the castle from the forbidden forest, he could have taken a guess.

A third year student who wasn't very keen on paying intention nearly knocked into him, he very narrowly avoided her before following Kaid up towards Ravenclaw tower.

It took them little time to reach the top of the tower due to their natural speed and agility. Once they'd reached the door Kaid took hold of the rather well crafted eagle door knocker and rapped three times gently.

At once the bronze eagle turned it's head and asked, "If the gods created man what created the gods?

"Man did, as god made man man molds the image of his god to his own. A god is only as good as the man who serves him," Kaid answered at once.

"Articulate response," the eagle said before swinging open to admit them to the raven claw common room.

The Ravenclaw common room held many more books than the Slytherin one did. Darien followed Kaid towards the pair of winding staircases, he waited at the bottom as the elf quickly took the stairs two at a time, towards the top.

The window next to the staircase overlooked the forbidden forest. Darien glanced out, half hoping that Harry would emerge unharmed; as he glanced over the treed he noticed movement in the distance. A tree was being shaken from it's trunk far into the forbidden forest. A distant, eerie cry caught his ear as his tension rose.

Kaid appeared then carrying a small brown bag tied at the top. Sparing no words he breezed past the vampire and out of the room, Darien hot on his heels.

Harry stared at the carcass at his feet, petrified for a second before looking up into the eyes of the minotaur who let out an ear-splitting howl that shook Harry to his core.

It was all happening so fast, though Harry could see every detail as though it were happening in slow motion and seemed to drag out forever. The centaurs around him were pushing themselves well past the point of exhaustion, trying to disable the minotaur but being thwarted at every turn at the creatures seeming invulnerability.

Moving quickly Harry reached into his robes and wrapped his hand around his wand.

The minotaur thrashed and kicked, knocking the horse-men about before they were too tired and worn to actively attack him. Sluggishly they knelt their beaten and bloody bodies down, waiting for the minotaur to finish them.

The minotaur though wasn't interested in them, as then had lain their bodies on the ground he had turned his attention towards Harry.

Holding out it's axe it swept it across, moving the body of the old centaur out of it's way as it cautiously stepped towards Harry.

Harry moved back, pulling his wand out and aiming it at the hulking mass.

The minotaur's lips curled in what seemed like a sneer as it moved it's axe to point at Harry.

His want tip began to glow, an _Expelliarmous _spell riding on the tip of Harry's tongue, but before he could utter the word the magic from his wand suddenly blasted out of it's end and straight towards the minotaur.

The force of the blast knocked the creature back into the tree trunk, the arrow and spearhead that had lodge themselves inside it's body now poked through it's back and into the tree.

Harry looked over to see one of the centaurs trying to get up, he kept stumbling through as one of his front legs was turned at an angle.

The others looked dead.

Gasping, heavy breaths invaded his ears as he looked up at the trapped minotaur, who was looking up towards the canopy, breathing deeply. Slowly it pushed itself away from the tree, the weapons, still stuck in the tree, made wet slurping sounds as they left his flesh.

At once it took up the nearest centaur, who wailed as he was taken over the minotaur's head and throw. It hit the ground a foot from Harry and slid onto him, knocking his wand from him. Harry let out a grunt as the full weight of the centaur crushing his pelvis and legs to the floor.

Harry pushed against the centaur trying to dislodge himself, it was with faint relief that he could feel the body expand and knew that the centaur wasn't dead. Though he doubted that he was capable of even lifting himself from Harry in his present condition.

The minotaur let out what Harry could only describe as a chuckle as it shakily moved forward, the force of Harry's blast taking it's toll on the massive creature.

Harry laid as still as he possibly could while the minotaur moved at him, almost leisurely; stepping around the centaur his hands moved to pull Harry up by the front of his robes.

Licking it's lips the minotaur pulled Harry up towards his snout and pressed him against it, sniffing him, inhaling his scent deeply.

Completely terrified and angry Harry threw his hands out, grabbing the monster's nose, his fingers catching against the backwards slit, and ripped them.

The minotaur let out a deafening howl of rage as it pounded Harry against the ground over and over till Harry almost lost consciousness; his glasses shattered against his face.

The thing let out a snort along with what sounded like a chuckle, though Harry couldn't be totally sure, his head was way too dizzy and he felt liable to pass out.

The minotaur held him again, close to his face as he continued to inhale Harry's scent.

Harry felt the monster's tongue licking slowly and rhythmically against his jaw and throat. As Harry weakly struggled against his urge to throw up.

Suddenly Harry felt something "whish" by his head. He looked up warily and saw that the right eye of the minotaur was gone, replaced by the back-half of a long, elegant arrow, sticking out through the socket.

It took the minotaur a second before it dropped Harry heavily against the ground.

Before Harry could blink he was being scooped up by a strong pair of arms and whisked away from the frantically thrashing minotaur, it's axe swishing erratically. Harry felt a whisk of air as the axe came dangerously close before they darted out of range.

Harry heard the thundering of the minotaur chasing after them, though he didn't want to open his eyes for fear the sudden movement would make him hurl. The sharp "twang" of a bow sounded and the minotaur screamed again, halting his pursuit of Harry and his savior.

The air whooshed in the distance and a cry was let out, not the minotaur, though Harry was certain he knew that voice before.

Lolling his head to the side Harry briefly chanced to open his eyes. He saw the elf prince pinned against a tree, the axe just barely missing his frame and the handle strapped across his chest. Though Kaid was strong, the axe head was half buried in the tree and wouldn't budge.

Harry could see the minotaur closing in on the elf, as another effortless leap brought him farther away from the scene.

Harry struggled and pushed against his captor, though that's only made him tighten his grip.

"We have to go back, we have to help him!" Harry said, getting over his motion-induced headache, though the speed at which they were moving didn't help quell the nausea.

"He's knows his fate, he chose it, you're safety is higher priority," Harry recognized the smooth, articulate voice of Darien, who'd nestled the back of Harry's head with his arm.

Harry squirmed in his grasp, trying to break free so that he could go back and assist the elf.

Darien clutched him tighter and picked up speed.

"Darien, _Stop Now!_"

Against his will Darien's legs refused to move and he slid to a halt.

Darien looked slightly confused but hid it behind a grimace as he looked down at the ancient in his arms.

Harry huffed out a few breaths before tearing away from the vampire and sprinted back down the path towards the minotaur and Kaid.

He ran at a slightly faster pace than he usually would, though it was still embarrassingly slow compared to how fast both Darien and Kaid could run. He'd gotten far enough where he could hear Kaid yelling out in pain before a pair of arms swooped him up.

"Thank you," he said as Darien carried him back towards Kaid, and back towards the minotaur.

* * *

**I didn't really want to end it here… but I thought you guys might be anxious for an update…**

**I'm an evil author aren't I?…**


End file.
